Predestination
by Anya Ishikawa
Summary: Cause in this world, Sakura is the Kyuubi host, Naruto's parent's never died and Sasuke's clan was not massacred. Inspired by Road to Ninja.
1. Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Message

Cause in this world, Sakura is the Kyuubi host, Naruto's parent's never died and Sasuke's clan was not massacred. Inspired by Road to Ninja.

* * *

"_Please, Kurama. I'll do everything just to take their pain away! I'll do everything for them to be alive! Please, you're the Kyuubi. You can do everything."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ke. You're willing to do everything, huh? Any means just to let them live a happy life?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes! Please, Kurama. You care about Naruto too, right?! Please!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_You have such pure heart. Ha Ha! Well then, I'll trust you. Are you willing to take their pain and make it yours?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes! If it means they'll live a happy life, then yes!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_You're desperate."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes, I am. So please… Please…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_I'll hold to your promise, then. But, you won't live a happy life, that I'll assure you, little girl."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I know! But… Without them… It's like living in hell…!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Foolish girl…"_

* * *

A silent hiss erupted from my lips as I ignore the glare people keep giving me. All I want is a peaceful walk around the village! Can't they grant a small eight year old girl her wish?

"Look mom!" I heard a boy not far from my age said. He was pointing his finger at me, as if he was accusing me of something bad. "It's the abandoned girl!"

I tore my gaze away from him as I continue my walk. People are already staring at me; he doesn't have to announce my presence to the whole village.

"Stay away from her, honey." His mother whispered, she failed though, since everyone can practically hear her. "She's nothing but a nuisance. I don't want you going near someone like her." People started whispering the same thing but soon, they just shrugged it off and proceeded to their daily task.

Ignoring it, I continue my way. It's an everyday occurrence already. So I'm used to it.

Arriving at the play grounds, I quickly took a detour towards the swings but, stopped when I saw a family playing with it. It wasn't just a family. It was 'The' family of the Fourth Hokage.

Hokage-sama was happily swinging his seven year old son, Naruto while his wife took a picture of them.

Out of instinct, I quickly hid behind a tree, a pang of jealousy hitting in my heart. Every time I see them together, a feeling of hopelessness creeps inside. They always look so happy. They're the epitome of a perfect family, a family that I'll never have.

Hokage-sama is always kind and considerate. He's wise and powerful, just like a true leader of the village. He's well respected by Konoha's villagers, even the leader of the Uchiha clan bows down before him. Aside from the third Hokage, he's the first person who never scowled at me.

Kushina-san is the light of their home. She's a well-known kunoichi throughout the country. She's beautiful, kind but can be annoying and loud at times. But, despite her busy schedule as a shinobi, she never fails to take care of her family.

And, Naruto.

Naruto is a son any family can hope for, unlike me, a daughter no one would even wish for.

He's loud and annoying just like his mother. Despite that, he's respected by the villagers. He never fails to cheer anyone when they're down and…. And, just like his father, he has this aura that can make you believe everything he says.

Unlike me, Naruto's pure. He respects everyone and is always obedient to the elders, which is probably the reason he's loved by many. Unlike me, who is shunned away, unwanted because of my weird traits.

I don't really know why they seem to hate me so much. All I know is that my parents abandoned me when I was born, I mean, there are some people who are like me. But, why do they hate me? Why do they judge me like I'm a monster who must be avoided?

I remember dressing up on my fifth birthday. I combed my hair, made sure that I don't smell weird and even used the neatest dress I have. But, when I greeted them, they only ignored me. It's like I don't even exist.

Looking back at the happy family, I gave out a deep sigh. For me, they symbolize the sun. Warm yet painful to look at.

I was too caught up in my mind that I didn't notice the tears that started falling down my eyes. Wiping the tears away, I decided to leave and go back to my small apartment.

When will this hollow in my heart disappear?

Unbeknownst to me as I silently walk away is the pair of cerulean eyes watching my every move since the time I've walked inside the park.


	2. Perfect Day

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"_I'll do everything for them."_

.

.

.

It was yet another day for Sakura if it wasn't for the fact that she'll be officially assigned to her very own genin team today. This day marks her first step in becoming the Hokage, a dream she have always had since she entered the school.

Rolling up her red long sleeved shirt, she gazed at the small rip on her clothes. She intended to wear the neatest shirt she has to at least impress whoever her sensei will be. After all, first impression last and she wants her or him to think of her as someone responsible and tidy. Unfortunately, she has none due to the lack of money. Unlike other girls of her age, she doesn't have any parents who can buy her beautiful dresses and matching accessories, something she internally wishes to have though would never admit. Her allowance is just enough to pay her rent and buy her daily food.

Ignoring her tattered clothes, Sakura went back on reading her book. It was something she stole from the library a few days ago. The librarian, just like the other villagers, had always hated her for who knows what reasons and had ban her from entering her so called premises. Sakura being the persistent girl she is broke in the library and stole a few books about chakra manipulation.

Placing her long pink licks behind her ear, she adjusted her konoha hitai-ate. Her mind drifted back to what happened yesterday. To say that Sakura was ecstatic when she passed the exams would be an understatement. She was beyond overjoyed. Graduating from the Academy was the most joyful moment in her life.

Before the results, people thought that she would fail like the worthless little girl they know. But to see her walking out of the school with the konoha hitai-ate proudly shining on her head made them gasped in disbelief. Sakura internally laughed, she would trade a month worth of dango just to see their faces again.

It was too early to be in school. No one was even there yet but, Sakura doesn't mind. She's too excited to start her life of being a shinobi that she couldn't sleep. Pumping her fist in the air, a huge grin managed to find itself on her face.

Truth be told, Sakura wasn't expecting to pass the test, either. She failed on her last exam, which was to successfully produce a clone.

Fortunately, her scores in the written exams were high enough to cover up her failure.

Controlling her chakra has always been Sakura's weak point. She doesn't know why but she just can't seem to mold her chakra. She would always practice. Heck, she even asked the Hokage how, but she just can't. She grimaced at the thought of being a jutsu less kunoichi. Something in Sakura's stomach twisted with worry, what if she will never be able to control her chakra?

"_Your chakra is just special, my dear Sakura."_ She remembered the third Hokage said to her. _"You'll be able to find a way of controlling it. You're smart, aren't you?" _She had said yes that time, trusting every single word the former Hokage said. But, what if she wasn't smart enough to find a way?

'_How can I become the Hokage if I can't even control my chakra?"_

To be the Hokage has always been Sakura's dream. She wants the people of Konoha to acknowledge her. She wants them to see her, to know that she exist for as long as Sakura can remember, she have always been ignored by many. The villagers have always hated her. That she can see by the way they look at her. But instead of the harsh beatings she expects them to give, they chose to ignore her. Rather than loud harsh words, she received venom laced whispers.

Resting her head on her book, she remembered how she used to do pranks in the village just for them to see her. She was five then. But when she realized that doing such childish things would bring her nothing, she stopped. Her goal then shifted to the best way everyone will respect and love her. And that's to be the Hokage.

She sighed. _'I need to perfect my chakra manipulation. If not, I'll never reach my dreams.'_

"Is something bothering you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yelped in surprise at the voice that whispered behind her. She briefly turn around, anger building up inside of her when she realized who scared her. "You!" She pointed accusingly at the blond haired man in front of her.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura-chan." Minato greeted the girl with a calm smile on his face. He was seated on the desk behind her. "As an official shinobi, you must always be aware of your surroundings, Sakura-chan. Have you already forgotten about that, or did Iruka forgot to teach you that? I should hold a meeting with the teachers then." He teased, his right hand curled under his chin in a thinking position. Minato doesn't know why but he always finds the little girl amusing. _'She reminds me of my wife'_ He inwardly chuckled.

"Why you!" Sakura bellowed. "I was completely aware of my surroundings! You're just too good in hiding your presence, that's why I didn't notice you!"

The yellow flash of Konoha raised one of his eyebrows. _'This girl never runs out of excuses.' _"What makes you say that?"

"You're the Hokage, duh. You're the best ninja in the village. No! The strongest ninja in the country!"She crossed her arms on her chest. He chuckled, infuriating the girl more.

"What are you laughing at?" She threatened with her right hand clenched in a tight fist in front of the Hokage.

"Nothing." The older man shrugged. "Why were you worried anyway?" He said, his eyes softening. Frustration built up inside of him when the thought of someone disrespecting the girl again flashed in his mind.

Sakura returned to her seat beside the window. With a frown adorning her face, she burrowed her face within her arms on the desk. "Why are you here?" She asked. Her voice was monotone.

Minato stood up and approached the pink haired girl. She peeked from her arms when she felt him ruffle her hair. "I was just wondering where you were when I found out you left your apartment early."

Sakura smiled at what he said. Giving him a grateful grin that soon disappeared when her previous thoughts came back to her, she confessed. "I was just wondering why I can't control my chakra well. I mean, I know how the chakra flows in the body. I've even memorized every step in molding my chakra but I just can't. Every time I make a clone, it either looks like a vegetable or puffs away into smoke. Iruka-sensei said that I wasn't distributing my chakra well. He also said that maybe, the reason why they disappear quickly is because my chakra reserves are too small. I've never felt so angry at myself. I did everything I can just to understand every concept about chakra. I even stole some books from the library….!" Sakura continued to babble.

Minato cringed at the thought of stealing some books. _'I should talk to her about those books later.'_ He thought.

"….be able to use my chakra?! Will I be put away?! Locked inside the jail for being worthless?! What will happen to my dream, then?! No, I won't give up! I'll-" She stopped before continuing. This time, her tone was soft yet determined. "I'll never give up."

Minato nodded before turning his back on her. "No, it's quite the contrary." He whispered to himself as he walks toward the board. Closing his eyes in thought, Minato recalled what a failed clone would look like. _'If the given amount of chakra to the clone is insufficient, it would look frail and weak, just like a vegetable. But if the given amount exceeded more than it needs it….'_ His eyes widened.

"Explodes." He murmured, his eyes softening.

"What do you mean by 'explodes'?" inquired Sakura, her head fully faced to the Hokage.

"Nothing." Minato smiled back at her.

Approaching the girl, Minato crouched down to meet her height. "You mustn't worry about such trivial things. You just have to be confident with your skills. And just because you can't control your chakra doesn't you'll never be a successful ninja. I know someone who can fight well without the use of too much chakra. You can be like him." He encouraged her before patting her head.

Before Sakura can reply, Minato disappeared. Sakura beamed as she gently touch the spot he had patted. "Thank you…." She muttered in the air.

"Thank you?" A voice said in front of her. Flinching, she looked up. Her emerald eyes clashing with bright blue.

Silently, Sakura reprimanded herself for not being able to sense someone else entering the room.

"What are you thanking for, Forehead?" Ino teased, flipping her long blond hair in the process. Ino is the daughter of the leader of the Yamanaka Clan, a clan that specializes in mind-jutsu techniques. She's one of the popular girls in their Academy, with her looks and all. She's not the type to be underestimated, too. Unlike Sakura, Ino has an excellent chakra control, something that the latter has always envied. Sakura and Ino were once good friends. But, due to something that occurred in the past, they parted.

"What is it to you, anyway? Pig!" Sakura taunted back, earning a hard glare from the girl.

"Why you Forehead girl!"

Sakura stood up from her seat, slamming both of her hands on the desk in the process. But before they could even start bickering, a series of loud shrieks erupted from the door. Ino's eyes instantly morphed into hearts and disappeared. '_How pathetic!_'

"Great!" Sakura spoke to herself. "The almighty Uchiha is here."

Sasuke Uchiha is the second son of the head of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan is noted to be one of the most powerful clans in the village, the other one being the Senju's. They are believed to have descended from the elder son of the Sage of the Six Paths, inheriting the Sharingan, a powerful kekai genkai that enables the user to see the flow of chakra, at least that's what Sakura knows.

To the whole village, Sasuke's an Uchiha prodigy, next to his brother of course. He practically perfected all the exams given to them in the Academy. He barely talks though. But when he does, the only thing that comes out his mouth is mocks.

For other people, he's an angel. But for Sakura, he's nothing but a cocky brat who thinks full of himself. Just like the others, he treats her like trash. He can also be annoying, both in an infuriating and weird way.

Going back to her seat, Sakura averted her eyes to the window. She was doing a pretty good job in ignoring the squeals from Sasuke's fangirls when she heard someone clear their throat beside her.

Glancing at the person, she frowned when she saw. Sitting right beside her is no other than Sasuke. _'Oh boy!'_

"Can't believe they let you pass." He said in his thinking position, a smirk adorning his pale face. His head was an inch away from hers, his onyx eyes shining with mischief.

"What are you doing here?! This seat doesn't belong to you! Find somewhere else you can boss around!"

"This doesn't belong to you either." Sasuke gestured to the seat. "Why, Do you feel uncomfortable with me sitting beside you?" His voice was monotone.

Heat rose in Sakura's cheeks the moment she met his eyes. Studying his features, she can't help but blush at how his chicken's ass like hair compliments his face. Her hands suddenly began to sweat, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. _'He's being annoying in a weird way again.'_

"Don't tell me you're becoming one of my fangirls?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Sakura did the first thing that came to her mind.

She roughly stomped her foot Sasuke's feet. Sasuke winced in surprise but chose not to shout. Keeping his cool, he summoned the infamous glare of the Uchiha's to Sakura.

Sakura screamed, pointing her finger accusingly to the black haired boy. "Don't ever compare me to those sluts!" Death glares from Sasuke's called sluts were given to her. "Y-You! You!" She continued while searching something she can call Sasuke. "You Teme!" She dead panned, thinking what a lame insult it was.

Someone laughed from behind after hearing what Sakura called him. "See, teme? I'm not the only one that calls you that. Teme." Another fit of laughs erupted from Naruto's mouth. Rolling on his seat, he roughly touched his stomach, gesturing that he was having a hard time in breathing. Something in Sakura's heart melted. Whenever she sees Naruto, she always feels nostalgic. It feels like home in a way. But Sakura quickly dissipated the thought. She has always considered him as a rival.

For he has everything she doesn't.

Strangely, she doesn't hate him. Despite her envy towards him, she had always cared about him, probably because he's the son of the man who takes care of her.

Sakura was about to attack Sasuke with insults when she saw him already bickering with Naruto. Sakura's rivalry towards Naruto have always been one sided. Regardless of everything she've done just to make him see her as a threat, he always looks at the Uchiha, announcing to the whole world that they're rivals. Thus, this made Sakura hate the Uchiha more.

Going back to her seat, she sighed and proceeded to read her book. She didn't know how much time have passed but soon the classroom was filled with students.

Most of the girls in their class were already surrounding their seat, staring at the Uchiha beside her like a hawk.

She doesn't know what happened between Sasuke and Naruto but somehow, they're bickering must've gone worst. Considering how Naruto was crouched down on Sasuke's desk while Sasuke was towering before him, a heated battle of glares occurring. Fan girls were cheering Sasuke.

Standing up, Sakura decided to change her seat. But before she could move out, the student in front of Sakura stood up from his seat, elbowing Naruto on the side in the process. Naruto went out of balanced and began to fall behind when he grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

It would have not concerned Sakura if Sasuke hadn't grabbed her hand and joined her in their predicament.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing they knew, Sasuke was sprawled on Naruto, who fell face first on the ground. Sakura was on top of both of them, her hands placed on their sides, serving as a support for her not to fully fall on Sasuke.

Everything would've looked okay. If it wasn't for Sasuke's right hand gently groping Sakura's breast.

Sakura did the first thing any woman would do when groped.

She screamed.

And of course, slapped his face, leaving a red hand print on Sasuke's left cheek.

….

I shifted in my seat for the nth time. Iruka was now announcing the teams, starting from the first to the last, and as of now, my name hasn't been called yet.

Looking at the right, I noticed Naruto and Sasuke's face. Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed, worry clearly evident on his face while Sasuke was stoic as usual, though his eyes were a bit twitching from irritation. Like me, their names haven't been called.

I didn't know I was staring at both of them for too long until Naruto turned and gave me a curious look. I briefly shook my head and gave him a smile, saying that it's nothing. In return, his face flushed before a tinge of pink painted his cheeks. He then started fiddling his fingers. A gesture that was quite similar to Hinata's, the Hyuga heiress who happened to have a huge crush on Naruto.

I quickly diminished the thoughts of Naruto having a crush on me. Turning away, I stared at Iruka's scar for a moment before my thoughts drifted to what happened earlier.

Sasuke received a hard core slap when I felt him touching my breast. I knew it was just an accident but, any girl would freak out when they were violated, right? Well, maybe his fangirls won't.

After I slapped him, his fangirls started nagging about me hurting their Sasuke-kun. Naruto quickly apologized while Sasuke, well, he was quite dazed. Maybe he was embarrassed for what he did?

Looking around, I saw some excited and disappointed looks from my classmates. Most of the disappointed looking students were the fan girls, mainly for not being team up with Sasuke.

Behind me, I heard Ino whispering a curse, or probably a prayer of being included in Sasuke's team. _'What's so special about him, anyway?'_

"Team seven….." My heart skipped a beat when Iruka stared at me, his eyes full of anger.

"Sakura Haruno…." My eyes widened. I stood up from my seat and cheered.

"Naruto Uzumaki…." I heard Naruto shout in glee. My grin widened. At least I know someone in my team who doesn't glare at me every second. Naruto seems happy, too that we belong in the same group. But our rejoicing was long lived when the last member was called.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino stopped, ehem, praying. "Why is Sasuke—" But before she can finish her question, Naruto shouted.

"Why is Teme in our team?!" Naruto, who suddenly appeared by my left, grabbed me by the shoulder and drew my body close to his. His thumb was directed at us to make a point. I heard a hiss erupt from Sasuke. He must be annoyed at Naruto's question.

"Yeah!" I agreed, pumping my fist up. Judging on Iruka's expression, he must've snapped at me if it wasn't for Naruto. He has always had a soft spot for the loud boy. Well, who doesn't anyway? Even Sasuke does!

Sighing, he explained. "Well Naruto, as I have said earlier. We grouped you by your performance in the last exam. Sakura." I felt a shiver run down my spine at his tone. "Topped the written exams but failed the other one." I heard a couple of sneers from my classmates. Great, shout it to the whole world that I failed the last exam.

"You, topped the other one with your kage bunshin but failed the written exams." Naruto gave out a sheepish smile.

"Since Sasuke perfected in both, he was placed in your team. So don't complain." His last sentence was directed at me more than it was to Naruto and the fan girls. Hinting the frustration in his voice, Ino went quiet and continued to wait for her name to be called. It was pointless, after all.

Removing Naruto's hands from my shoulder, I went back to my seat. Naruto did the same, but now he was situated between me and Sasuke. I silently thanked him for that.

Removing the irritation I felt inside for being placed in the same team as the Uchiha, I glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. Starting from this day, I'll always be with them.

I smiled. Something inside me told me that being with them wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I hope.

Burying my face back in my book, I sighed. A lot have happened this morning and I have a nagging feeling that a lot more will come.

…

"I don't think that's a good thing to do, Naruto." I scolded the blond haired boy as he placed an eraser on top of the door. It was positioned in a way that it'll fall once someone dared open the door,

We are currently waiting for our sensei. After Iruka announced all the teams, we were instructed to wait for our team's teacher. He or she will be the one to teach and guide us into becoming the shinobis we'll be in the future. And as of now, that person is late.

I watched Naruto examine his trap. I was quite irritated for Naruto's childish behavior. After all, a jounin won't be easily fooled by such simple prank. But, deep inside I was piqued at what he did.

"You don't have to worry, Sakura-chan! That'll be his punishment for being late!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How are you sure that it's a man and not a woman who'll be our teacher?" I asked. Behind me, Sasuke snickered.

"What's your problem?" I glared at him. He was in his usual thinking position. Shaking his head, he said. "He's the Hokage's son, of course he knows who our teacher will be." I silently reprimanded myself for being blind. Of course Naruto knows who our sensei will be. The perks of having a powerful dad. "And I'm guessing you know who 'he' is, too." I spat.

He smirked. "Of course I do. Unlike you…" He trailed but I know what he was about to say. At my side, Naruto was waving his hand, telling the Uchiha to drop whatever he had in mind.

I turned my gaze to the front. "Unlike me who has no powerful dad or respectful clan.." I whispered to myself. My mouth tasted bitter as a sunken feeling settled in my heart.

"Hn."

Naruto dead panned. "Anyways! That'll teach him a lesson!" He quickly changed the topic.

"Like that will work on him." Sasuke spat, bringing me out of my reverie. His expression was miffed.

Silence enveloped the room. Naruto seems to be lost for words as I continue to sulk. I know that I'm parentless; he doesn't have to smack it in my face. But I wouldn't cry now. I have stopped crying since I was eight, promising myself that I'll be stronger. Who knows, maybe my parents will recognize me once I became the Hokage and come back?

**Thud**

I turned my head to the side and there I saw a white haired man wearing a mask. He slowly picked up the eraser as Naruto laughs. I was completely shocked, biting my lower lip to prevent myself from laughing. Sasuke on the other hand was a bit shock but his expression turned back to its expressionless ones.

Our teaher, though looked annoyed. Well, I can't really tell with the mask that seems to cover half of his face. "Roof top. Now." He stated with a bored tone. But before he disappeared he said. "First impression of you guys. You're idiots."

I gawked at what he said. How dare he?!

…

I let out an inaudible growl as I roughly sprawled myself on the grass. My long pink tresses scattered behind me as I stare at the sky. Narrowing my emerald eyes into slits, I gave the sky a hardened glare. I hate how it always opposes my feelings, mocking me every time I feel broken inside.

Propping myself up, I gave out a deep breath.

"_My dream is to become the Hokage"_

I frowned at the memory. A few moments ago, Naruto has declared that he has the same dream as I do. Deep inside I was baffled at what he said, especially when I had just said the same thing before him when we were introducing ourselves to our new sensei.

My fist whitened from my tight grip. Punching the ground, I let out my anger. I know Naruto has the right to have the same dream as I do. Everyone has the right to dream after all. It's just a matter of who achieve it first. But now that I think about it. Naruto's a mile ahead of me from becoming the Hokage.

First, he's the damn Hokage's son. He has all the knowledge he needs. And most of all, he has someone to train him.

Second, he's already respected by everyone, and unlike me, he's strong.

He's someone and I?

I'm nothing.

I can't even produce a single, successful clone!

Compared to both of them, my dreams are impossible to reach.

In our conversation, I learned that Sasuke wants to defeat his brother and become the next head of the Konoha Military Police Force, and organization that's mainly made up of the Uchiha Clan. And knowing that his brother chose to join the Akatsuki, Sasuke's second goal is now beyond his grasp.

Defeating his brother, though, would be tough. Uchiha, Itachi is known for being the most powerful shinobi in their clan. From what I heard, he can do ultimate jutsu's using his sharingan that other Uchiha's can't do. It's a shame that he joined the Akatsuki rather than lead his clan.

The Akatsuki is a group of powerful shinobis created by Naruto's father. Minato-sama told me once that he met the group in one of his mission, instantly recognizing his co-apprentice, Pein. After a few 'negotiations' he managed to convince them into becoming a legal assassination group but of course, with a price of removing their heads from the bingo book, courtesy of once being a rogue ninja status.

From what the other villagers say, all the members are strong and good looking, too.

"_I'll defeat my brother."_

But I'm sure, despite his brother's current achievements, Sasuke will be able to surpass him.

Unclenching my fist, I watched how the cuts slowly disappear from my hands. All my life, every time I got scraped or bruised, the wounds would instantly heal away. Just like magic.

I looked up the sky once again.

'_Blue_'

I can't lose hope now. So what if Naruto has his father and Sasuke has his clan.

I have myself and, my brain.

"_In a war, the strong doesn't always win. Wisdom can overpower strength."_ I remembered Sarutobi-sama's words.

Yes, the strong doesn't win. The winners are the strong, and as long as I am breathing, I can be the Hokage.

No.

I will be the Hokage.

With a new refound strength, I started doing the seals I've already memorized. For me, I didn't even think whether what seal I'll do next. My fingers already know what to do.

My stomach stirred as determination dominated my eyes.

That day, I made my first successful clone.

…..

A/n: I hoped you enjoyed reading the second chapter. It was quite a hassle for me writing in third person but, I'd do everything to improve. Do not forget to review. It keeps my fingers motivated to write.


	3. Dango Daikazoku

_And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose._

_Romans 8:28_

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_"Cause for me, they're my family."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Sakura!"_

Sakura woke up; her face drenched in sweat as heat radiates from her neck. Pushing away the covers, she carefully glanced at the window beside her bed. Everything was a blur to her due to the sudden abruptness of waking up, but she can make out her surrounding enough for her to know that it was now morning. Inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Her mind felt dizzy and light headed at the same time. Bringing her right hand on her forehead while the other one support her weight on the bed, she sighed.

It was the third night she had the same dream.

Focusing her mind, she tried to remember her dream. Everything came back blank except for the voice calling out her name. It sounded rasp and desperate for her but, that wasn't the thing that bothers her the most.

It was the voice.

Something about the voice that shouted her name makes her stomach churn with anxiety. It sounded familiar in her ears yet, she knows she never heard it before.

Dangling her legs at the edge of the white bed, her feet touched the cold floor. Stretching her arms, she winced at the pain. She went overboard in her training yesterday and now her muscles were strained.

A grin found itself on her face when her mind drifted on her success. Sakura has finally made her first clone. She learned how her chakra unintentionally produces more whenever she gives it to a clone. Realizing her flaw, she concentrated on manipulating her chakra. And after multiple attempts, she finally did it.

With a renewed strength within her, Sakura stood up and went to the bathroom. Her apartment was small yet cozy. She would clean it once a week to rid of the dust and would organize her stuffs whenever she had nothing to do.

Brushing her teeth, she made a mental note to buy some toothpaste. Taking a towel from the sink, she went on taking a bath

After bathing, Sakura began to rummage her closet for anything to wear. Pulling out a black sleeveless shirt and white short pants, she proceeded to change. Her shirt was slightly torn at the sides. Retrieving her sewing kit, she keeps one whenever she has something like this to deal with, and went to fixing her clothes. Deeming it okay, she put it on.

She was about to go out when she saw her konoha hitai-ate, neatly folded on her kitchen table. Placing her forehead protector on, she grimaced when her fingers met the tangles in her pink hair.

_Pink_

She inwardly mused. It was always a question to her why she has pink hair. Taking the brush on her table, she combed her hair. Just because she's focused on achieving her dream doesn't mean she can't have time to be girly. Well maybe doesn't, but at least she makes time to tend to her hair.

She smiled when she saw her appearance on the mirror. Her clothes were comfortable enough for their upcoming training and she looks tidy, that's enough.

"Speaking of training…." She trailed. Kakashi had informed them of a survival training this day; something that Naruto quickly complained about, saying that they've done it a million times in the Academy. Sakura couldn't agree more but complied.

"_Oh, and skip breakfast or you'll puke."_

Sakura shivered at the thought. "What kind of survival training involves puking, anyway?" She murmured to herself as she inwardly panics. Discharging the thought away, she sauntered outside her room, gracefully putting on her nin-shoes before exiting the apartment.

Today was the day she'll prove them that she's not weak.

Walking down the stairs, she winced when sunlight suddenly hit her face. Placing her hand in front of her face, she continued her way.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard from behind. Turning around, she saw a black haired woman running towards her. Sakura smiled. She was about to approach the woman when the said woman suddenly tripped, her beautiful face flat on the ground.

"Tsubaki-san!" The pink haired girl called out to her. "Are you okay?" She asked before helping the girl up. Tsubaki brushed some invisible dust off her dress before giving the girl a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's a talent, you know, Tsubaki-nee-chan, tripping on flat surfaces." Sakura laughed while Tsubaki blushed.

Tsubaki is the beautiful girl that owns the dango shop in front of Sakura's apartment. It was night time when they first met; Tsubaki was cleaning their shop before closing when she suddenly tripped. Sakura, who happens to be going home from one of her training passed by and caught her. Since then, Tsubaki would treat her some dangos, instantly making it Sakura's favorite food.

"Klutz."A deep baritone voice said behind them. Both girls turned at the voice, a man with long, mesh brown hair stood as he lazily cleans one of the restaurant's tables.

Tsubaki pouted as they walk toward the man, the red on her face intensified. "You don't have to tease me too, Kuro-kun." Kuro laughed before disappearing inside the store.

The two moved into Konoha two years ago. They were both from Ame, claiming that they were once Shinobi there until they grew sick of the job. A year later, they established their own restaurant in konoha, which quickly became famous due to Tsubaki's amazing cooking skills.

At first, Sakura thought that like the other villagers, they would start hating her but, they did not. Instead they befriended her and would always be there to give her food when she had none.

Tsubaki is five years older than Sakura. She has the face and the body any woman her age would ever wish for. Kuro, a close relative of hers on the other hand is, well, Sakura doesn't really know his age. He appears to be in his early thirties but seems younger with his care free attitude.

To Sakura, the two are the polar opposites of each other. While Tsubaki's innocents, clumsy and sweet, the other one is perverted, bold and graceful.

Sitting down on one of the store's chair, Sakura asked. "Why did you call me, Tsubaki-nee-chan?"

Tsubaki's face lightened. "Wait there, okay." She demanded sweetly to the girl.

Sakura's eyes softened at the woman's disappearing form. Tsubaki has been like a sister to her, a family.

Soon after she disappeared, a brown haired man entered. Sakura quickly recognized the him.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." She greeted, plastering the best smile on her face.

For a second, Sakura saw disgust on his face before it turned stoic. Sakura frowned. "Oh, it's you." He mumbled.

'_It'_ the familiar term for her, she winced.

The pink haired girl looked down her lap, finding the edge of her shirt more interesting. "Where's Tsubaki-san?" He asked as he took the seat at the far end of the eatery.

Sakura jumped at his irritated voice, the joy of the morning quickly leaving her spirit. "She just went inside to get something."

As if on cue, Tsubaki appeared with a freshly baked bread on her hand. Cheerfully skipping to Sakura, she gently laid the food on her table. "Eat up, I made them especially for you!" She smiled.

Sakura was surprised, her heart swelled with an unknown feeling. She stared at the girl who was now sitting in front of her, her elbows on the table as her hands cradle her head for support. Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"_Oh, and skip breakfast or you'll puke."_

Sakura remembered her sensei to-be's words. Swallowing her watering saliva, she declined, shaking her head. "Gomen, Tsubaki-nee-chan but-"

Both girls winced when a loud bang came from Iruka's table.

"Tsubaki-san is kindly giving you food yet you're refusing her?!" He bellowed. "Just what kind of monster are you?!"

Sakura's world crumbled, biting her lower lip as she barely ignores the lump growing in her throat.

"I-I'm going n-now." She stammered while hiding her eyes behind her right arm. She doesn't want Tsubaki to see her cry. "I have survival training today and I need to be early."

Tsubaki stood up, a concerned look on her face. Before Tsubaki could even complain, Sakura has already sauntered off.

…..

Tsubaki had never felt angry in years. She couldn't believe Iruka would snap like that.

Tsubaki wasn't oblivious of how the villagers treated the pink haired girl. During her first day in the town, she knew something was off with how they stare at her with hatred. Someone even told her to stay away from the girl, saying that she was a monster.

Clenching her fist, she looked at the man beside her. Iruka's angry look quickly changed to a baffled one. For the first time in years, Tsubaki was glaring at someone.

"Why did you do that?!" She cries, her anger getting the better of her.

"I-I…" Iruka berated himself for stuttering. "B-Because that girl is a monster!"

"_Monster."_ The word echoed in her head.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. She couldn't take this anymore. "What monster?!" She snapped. "The monster I know is you! She's just a twelve year old girl, for crying out loud! Unlike you, she've never killed someone without remorse!"

Iruka looked down, his face written with guilt. The anger that clouded his sight a moment ago was now gone, replaced with an awful feeling in his stomach. Memories of his own pass went back to him, and for a moment, he saw himself inside the girl; ignored with no one to love.

Tears formed in his eyes. He can't believe he let himself go out of control like that. He felt bad for what he did. What Tsubaki said was true. He is the monster.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, his voice cracking with guilt.

"You better be." She said coldly, and for a moment, Iruka thought he saw the girl's black onyx eyes turn red.

With his hunger forgotten, Iruka ran out the store, the pit in his stomach never disappearing throughout the day.

…

A few feet away from where the commotion happened stood a group of four young men. They were all wearing long black coats with red clouds.

"That was quite a show, un.." A man with long golden locks said to no one in particular.

"Hn." Utachi glanced at his black painted nails, pretending that he was not interested in what transpired before them. Stealing a glance at the woman in the store, he noticed that the brown haired man from before was now speaking to the girl.

They saw everything from the moment the black haired girl stumbled. To say Itachi was not amused would be making him liar. There was something about the woman that arouses his curiosity. Not only does she look a lot like his mother, put aside the bangs covering her forehead, her chakra's feels familiar, too.

The tallest among the men laughed as he adjusts the bandaged sword behind his back. "That's something that doesn't happen every day."

The red haired man of the group grunted. "Though, I can't help but admire the beauty of the lady. She'll be a fine addition to my collection."

"I respect your view of art, Master Sasori, but my art is better." The blond haired man countered, looking at his partner. "And I don't think adding her to your collection would be a good idea. Her pretty face would just be wasted if you did that. Exploding her beauty would be better."

"Preserving it would be the best."

Itachi sighed. He does not have any time to listen to their pointless bickering about which art is better. Taking graceful strides, he approached the store, his shark-like partner following him from behind.

He could feel something strange about the woman, and he wouldn't rest until he found out.

…

I ran as fast as I could to the training grounds.

"Damnit, why the heck are these tears coming out of my eyes?" I glowered as I forcefully wipe the water on my cheeks. It's been years since the last time I felt like this; hopeless and useless. Why are they coming back, now that I'm finally one step closer to my goal?

Recalling the events earlier, the hollow in my chest intensified, my stomach churned. Clutching my abdomen, I lowered my pace.

Iruka-sensei must really hate me to act like that. I wonder, from what I did, does Tsubaki-nee-chan hate me too?

Before the tears could come out from my eyes, a hand roughly grabbed me from behind and forcefully yanked me into a dark alley. Preparing to shout for help, the person behind me clamped my mouth shut with his right hand while the other one wrapped around my waist, keeping me in place.

"Shh…" His deep familiar voice said.

"S su ke" I tried to yank away from his grip.

"Don't move." He ordered.

I stifled a giggle when I felt his hot breath fanning on my neck.

"Be quiet."

'_I am quiet!'_ I want to shout but stopped when I sensed him lean his head on my left shoulder. Heat instantly rose up to my cheeks, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

My feet itched with the feeling of wanting to get away. But before I could even start panicking, the arm on my waist tightened. I could feel the blush on my cheeks triple. Soon, a group of girls came passing by like a herd of cows on the road I was just walking on. Their voice echoed inside the corner we're hiding.

"Sasuke-kun, please let me be your wife."

"No, let me be your wife, Sasuke-kun."

"Like he'll want to marry you."

"He wouldn't marry you, either!"

I wanted to laugh so hard. These girls just don't know what they're doing.

Realization hit me. Inwardly, I can't help but feel sorry for the dark haired man behind me. A long silence enveloped us as his fangirls pass by.

Sweat trickled down my face as I try hard to ignore the feel of his chest rising and falling on my back.

"I th ink th ey 're go ne now." I said, my sentence incoherent because of the hand on my mouth.

Sasuke gave out a deep sigh; goose bumps appeared on my arms at what he did. Releasing me from his grip, I gave a breath of relief.

"I hate fan girls." He said, running a hand through his dark locks.

I giggled, the awkward position a while ago quickly forgotten. "Then, be glad that I wasn't one." I tapped his shoulder playfully.

"Hn." He smirked before placing his hands inside the pockets of his white shorts.

"I think we should head to the training grounds now, we're already an hour late." I stated, walking out of the dark hallway.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the bridge where we were assigned to meet our teacher.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Why are you late? I've been waiting here for two hours now!" Naruto shouted as he waved his hand to us. Waving back, I smiled. Behind me, I saw Sasuke nod at Naruto. "Dobe."

"He, Gomen. I just had something to do at home." I lied, Naruto seemed to buy it, though.

Sasuke made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Fan girls." Naruto snickered before laughing at Sasuke.

I watched them as they fight, calling each other some hurtful insults. I placed my curled hands on my chest, turning to the river below the bridge, I stared at myself.

Naruto and Sasuke have always been rivals, well, that's what Naruto says but, I've never seen them hate each other. The rivalry between them has always been warm, like they were just doing it for fun.

My mind drifted back to what Iruka-sensei said.

"_Monster…."_ I mused. Now that I've think of it, I do look like some monster; with my abnormal pink hair and bright green eyes.

"_No. I shouldn't think about those things. They'll only hold me down. I have to be the Hokage. No. I need to be the Hokage."_

An hour later, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto shouted. I couldn't blame him, though. Unlike me and Sasuke, Naruto has been waiting here for hours.

Kakashi nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "Eh. You see, on my way here I saw a black cat and-"

"Liar! I know you Kakashi-sensei, so shut up!"

"Okay now, stop." I scolded Naruto. My mood isn't good right now so I'd rather get this training started.

Kakashi coughed, taking an alarm clock from his pack and setting it on top of one of the tree logs. "Well then, why don't we start?"

….

'_This is ridiculous! So that's why he said, skip breakfast' _

Sakura grimaced at the white haired man's evil plan. Shortly after Kakashi came, he informed them about the exam called, 'The bell test'.

It was simple actually; each of them must acquire one of the two bells from their sensei. The one who wouldn't be able to get a bell will not get any lunch and will be tied to one of the three stakes in their training grounds while watching the others eat.

Controlling her chakra, Sakura concentrated on hiding her presence from the white haired man. She can't believe how cruel fate is towards her. Just when she thought she was one step ahead, came Kakashi saying that if they fail this test, they would also be sent back to the Academy for another year.

She sighed as she looks at the trapped blond, Kakashi standing a few. Naruto has been careless, attacking Kakashi with his clones. Now, he's tied up in a tree. Scanning her surroundings, Sakura noted the well hidden Uchiha on one of the trees. So far, Kakashi has only faced the two boys.

"I need to make my move." She murmured to herself. Searching her mind for any plan, she recalled how the white haired jounin would protect his orange book from Sasuke's fire balls. _'I need to distract him, but I can't do it alone.'_

Doing a couple of hand seals, Sakura produced three clones. Glancing at the clearing, she saw Sasuke fighting with once again.

"Good."

Pressing her lips tightly together, she propelled herself towards the tree where Naruto was, one of her clones attacking Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi's lone eye widened at Sakura's sudden movement. Jumping away from Sasuke's attack, he easily dodged the kick aimed at him face. He smirked; it was a bit careless for Sakura to just lunge at him that way. Clasping the kunai embedded at the tree beside him, he made a fake motion of stabbing the girl, only for it to turn into smoke.

"_A clone!"_

A flash of pink appeared at his side where the bells were tied. Turning around, he threw the kunai at the girl, aiming it to gash her cheeks. But just like the other one, Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto saw Sakura jump into the tree he was tied into. His heart expanded at the thought the girl would help him escape. "Saku-"But before he could even finish calling her, Sakura jumped to where Kakashi and her clone were.

Kakashi was impressed at the girl's speed but quickly saw her goal. Just when Sakura's hand was a few inches from Kakashi's book, a log appeared in his spot. Sakura mentally cursed.

Returning to her previous hiding spot, Sakura berated herself for her failed plan.

Sasuke surveyed the area. He was quite impressed at what Sakura did. Averting his eyes at the still trapped blond, he frowned. Even if he'll never admit it, Naruto is the closest thing he has for a friend. Risking to be exposed, he threw a kunai at the rope that hung Naruto, successfully freeing the blond.

Naruto rejoiced. "Yah, I'm free."

"_Idiot!"_ Sasuke dead panned.

….

Sakura couldn't believe what happened. Before her stood Naruto and Sasuke, each holding a bell.

"So…" Kakashi sighed. He was disappointed at what happened. Guess he underestimated the two too much.

Sakura stared in disbelief, both her hands clenched into a fist at her side. A soft breeze past by them, tauntingly shaking the bells in the process. She can't believe everything she has worked so hard to achieve disappeared with just one test. Her grip tightened, her knuckles instantly turning white.

"Here's your lunch." Sakura begrudgingly heard Kakashi said as he gives the two boys their food.

Everything around Sakura blackened. It wasn't the food that makes her mad; it's the idea of returning to the Academy.

After Sasuke successfully freed Naruto, the rivals surprisingly teamed up and fought Kakashi together. Sakura did nothing but watch them as they work, envy creeping into her very soul. Sasuke and Naruto worked so well together, both of them acknowledging the flaws of the other's attacks as they cover it with their own.

Sakura stared at her feet. She've been doing that a lot lately.

'_Guess this is the end.'_

"_I'll be the Hokage! Shannaro!" _She remembered saying to the third Hokage. Tears unconsciously fell from her eyes, her hands shaking from all the emotions she've kept bottled up inside.

Maybe, the reason why she's abandoned is because she's too weak.

'_I can't give up now. I can always try again.'_

"Look, I heard she was sent back to the Academy for failing a test." She can hear the mocking voice of the villagers whisper in her head.

"Yeah. That's what she gets for putting her hopes up. She should have known better than to think we'll ever acknowledge her."

Her chest tightened as an acid like feeling rise in her throat. The lump inside is making her breath harden.

Something warm yet soft touched her hand. Turning to her side, she saw Sasuke forcing his bell on her hand. Her eyes widened at what she's trying to do.

"Here." He said, looking at her tearful eyes. His chest tightened at her appearance. A memory of a crying pinkette went back into his mind.

"_Kaa-san, look"_ He remembered pointing the crying girl to his mother. _"Why is she crying?"_ Mikoto's face softened. She was about to approach the saddened girl when the voice of his husband stopped her. _"You shouldn't waste your time on a demon."_ For a moment, he saw her mother's face furrowed with disgust before reluctantly following his father.

"_Unlike us, some people are born alone, little brother."_ Itachi said to him as he glance at the crying five year old Sakura. _"Promise me that you'll look underneath the underneath, unlike father."_ Sasuke nodded to his brother before stealing a glance at the girl.

Ever since that day, Sasuke would sneakily watch the girl from afar. Soone, he began to harbor weird emotions toward the girl, emotions which he hides by the use of his glare.

Sakura's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I-I can't-"

"I can always try next year." He faked a miffed tone as he averts his head to the other side. "You on the other hand, can't."

Sakura gaped.

"W-W-Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "You're giving your bell to Sakura-chan?! But if you do, you'll go back to the Academy!"

"I know that, dobe!" He spat. "You didn't said anything about not giving the bell, right?" He turned to Kakashi who was smirking under his mask. He nodded.

"Here." He forcefully gave the bell to Sakura.

The warm emotion Sakura always feels when Sasuke's around tripled. "I- I!" She cried, wrapping her arms around the boy as she cries on his shoulder. "T-Thank you!"

A blush found its way to Sasuke's cheek. The grin behind Kakashi's mask widened. _"Young love."_ He inwardly thought.

'_I-I I can't let teme get all the hugs!'_ Naruto thought.

"Here." He gave his bell to Sasuke. "You saved me from being trapped, anyway. So if someone will return to the Academy, let it be me!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing that passing the test was everything to Naruto.

"Can I have a hug too, Sakura-chan?" He blushed, hiding his hands behind his back. Sakura sniffed before giggling at the blonde's request.

'_Oh, a love triangle'_ Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke instantly missed Sakura's warmth when she turned to hug Naruto. "I don't need this!" He gave the bell back.

"Hey! I gave it to you so you can't give it back!"

"Yes I can, dobe!"

"Why you teme!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

Sakura laughed. "You guys don't have to fight. Here." She said giving the bell back to Sasuke. "You guys worked hard on getting this, I failed, so I'll go back to the Academy."

"Sakura-chan."

"Hn." Sasuke refused. "I was taught to be a gentle man."

Before Sakura could even complain, Kakashi laughed.

"What's your problem, old man?" Naruto asked, annoyed at the jounin's lack of sympathy. This wouldn't have happened if he just let them all pass.

"You…." He eyed each of his students. "All of you pass."

"EH?!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"You see, the answer to this test is team work." Three pair of eyes widened. "That's why there are only two bells." He said pointing to the bells on Sakura and Naruto's hand. "The test was purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. Sasuke and Naruto, though oblivious at the answer teamed up. However, even if they did team up, they still forgot about you."

"Individual strength is important, yes." He turned to Sasuke. "But, even the Hokage can't work alone. Team work is essential in finishing different missions. Someone can't always monitor the enemy while attacking at the same time."

The white haired man went to the stone beside the flag. "You see these names?" They nodded. "All of these ninjas are recognized as heroes of the village." Sakura and Naruto's eyes sparkle. Both thinking the same thing but Naruto chose to say it aloud. "My name will be carved on that stone,too! Believe it!"

Kakashi chuckled before his lone eye went back to the stone. His right hand unconsciously touched one of the names written. "These are all ninjas who died in action."

Sakura and Naruto's shoulders slumped in disbelief. The smile on Naruto's face disappeared while dread filled Sakura's heart. "This stone serves as a memorial. Even my best friend's name is written on this stone."

Sasuke scowled, staring at the two people beside him.

"A shinobi must look underneath the underneath." Sasuke remembered his brother's words. "Those who break the rules are scums but…."

He stared at his students. "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

…

I shyly hid myself behind the tree I'm currently situated at. I can't believe Kakashi asked me to tell them about our first mission tomorrow. Why did he have to forget it in the first place, anyway?

"Dinner's almost ready?!" I heard Kushina's boisterous voice shout from the kitchen before a sound of banging resounded. Soon, I heard her voice cuss, probably from the fallen equipment on the kitchen floor.

This must be one of their gatherings. The Namikaze family and the head of the Uchiha clan are known to be close. Now that I'm seeing it, I can say that they're not just close. From my position, I could see the Hokage talking to the Uchiha patriarch, holding a scroll that I presume is about the technique they were developing.

I blushed when I saw Sasuke and Naruto enter the kitchen. The two of them were fighting about something, judging from how they are glare at each other.

After what Sasuke did in the training grounds, the weird emotions I feel towards him intensified. The brief memory of me hugging him came back to my mind. _'I can't believe I just hugged him!'_

Recalling the events earlier, everything I've believed about Naruto and Sasuke quickly changed. Deep inside, I can't help but feel guilty for thinking such bad things toward them.

Unlike me, they know the meaning of friendship.

Looking back, I saw a beautiful black haired lady peck Sasuke and Naruto on the cheek. _'She looks a lot like Tsubaki-nee-chan!'_

"How was your training, boys?" I heard her say as she gracefully places the plates on the table. I saw Minato and Sasuke's father turn their heads to their sons, a noticeable blush adorning their face.

"I assume something interesting occurred." I saw an unfamiliar black haired man enter the room. He has the same onyx eyes the Uchiha clan is famous for and looks quite similar to his brother. Though, unlike Sasuke, he has these deep slanted lines under his eyes and his long dark hair is tied in a low ponytail.

The blush on Sasuke and Naruto's face deepened. I wonder what they're thinking.

Minato laughed. "Please, tell us what happened."inquired the Tsubaki-nee-chan look alike, her voice sounded soft and caring.

"N-Nothing…" Naruto spoke, taking the seat beside Sasuke.

"How was Sakura-chan?" My interest piped.

"Sakura-chan was cool!" I blushed at what Naruto's compliment. "She's okay." Sasuke grunted.

"So you're teamed up with that monster, huh?" Sasuke's father stated. I saw Minato eye the eldest Uchiha. The Sasuke-look alike gave out a displeased sigh. I too was quite saddened at what he said.

"Father, you shouldn't judge someone without meeting them."

"Itachi." The black haired woman warned.

So he's Itachi. I glanced at Sasuke's older brother. He doesn't seem intimidating like I imagined him to be. I wonder what the other members of the Akatsuki look like.

"I agree with him." Sasuke voiced out. The eldest Uchiha glared at his sons. "She was better in fighting Kakashi rather than the dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "but, yeah.. Sakura-chan's the best! I'm glad you put her in our team rather than one of Sasuke-teme's fan girls."

The young Namikaze face flushed. "And she's pretty, too…" My heart pounded at what he said. I'm pretty?

The tense aura around the room dissipated at what Naruto said. Minato laughed as he took a sip on his tea. "Ah. For the first time, my son picked the right thing." He joked. I can feel the heat on my cheeks increase.

"I can tell she'll grow up as beautiful as her mother."

I stiffened at what he said. He knows my mother? I stared at the other occupants of the room. Everyone was silent. Naruto went back to his seat while Sasuke moved forward to Naruto's father. Itachi was staring at the Hokage, placing his cup back on the table. The black haired woman whom I presume is the mother of Sasuke sat silently beside his husband.

"You know Sakura-chan's mother?" Naruto asked. The Hokage choked on his drink. He probably did not intend for that to slip.

"Is there something that you're not sharing me, Minato?" The Uchiha patriarch asked with a stern look on his face.

Minato mustered a sheepish smile as he scratched his head. "Eh? Fugaku, you know I wouldn't keep secrets from you! It's just that…"

"Hn?" Fugaku stared. Anticipation bloomed in my chest.

"Well…" Kushina appeared from the kitchen. "We knew Sakura-chan's mother." She assured before stopping to think. "Well, I think so?" She said laying the curry on the table.

"Kushina." Minato warned his wife, his voice serious.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're doing a crime!"

"You knew her?" Fugaku looked at the Hokage's wife, searching for answers.

Kushina sighed. Her brows were furrowed, as if remembering something she wished she never had. Placing their dinner on the table, she glanced at her son. "We don't actually know her." She confessed.

Minato gave out a deep sigh, interlacing his hands on the table before placing his chin. "Let's just say, Sakura-chan's mother saved us from doing something we'll forever regret." He gave Fugaku a knowing glance, telling him that he'll explain everything when they're alone. Fugaku nodded.

"Well then." Sasuke's mother broke the silence. "Let's eat?"

Soon, they began their supper. My stomach grumbled for a bit. I remembered that I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I glanced at the families in front of me. I can't help but wish I had someone to eat with like them.

"_My mother.."_ I thought. Minato knows something about my mother.

"Damn!" I cursed in my breath. "So close…"

"So close to what?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. Turning around I met a man who looks awfully a lot like a shark. I shrieked, moving away from him, which I soon regretted.

With a thud, I fell to the ground. The people in the room quickly turned their heads to me.

I squeaked, embarrassed for being caught. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto say.

"I-I…" I looked at the ground. "K-Kakashi-sensei forgot to tell us to meet tomorrow at the bridge, 6:30."

I stood up and ran as fast as I could away from them. Behind me, I heard Kushina shout my name.

…..

My hand shakily grabbed the knob of my door. Staring at the entrance, the hollow in my chest returned. Closing my eyes, the memory of Naruto and Sasuke's family eating together returned. If I hadn't run, would they invite me to join them?

Turning the handle, I went inside. The room was dark, everything was quiet.

"Of course it's quiet. What do you expect someone to tell that you're home?" Switching the lights on, I glanced at the small table in my makeshift kitchen. There I saw a small note. Approaching the table, I notice a basket, neatly laid on one of the chairs.

_Sakura_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done._

_Iruka_

I cried for the third time that day.

Wishing that maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out good for the first time.

…

**A/n: Gah! My fingers are bleeding! I apologize if the fighting scene was quite lame. I'm not familiar in writing those kind of things but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed the update. Reviews will be wholeheartedly appreciated. About the manga update. I was overjoyed for the revival of team seven. I was also liked the part where Sasuke mentioned Sakura's name first and how Sakura stood her ground. I hope Kishimoto-san will be kind enough to make her a heroine, not just Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Again, review please and tell me your opinion about the story. It will help me a lot in developing my writing skills.**

**And for those guests who reviewed, thank you. I'd like to personally thank you but I can't.**

**Thank you, minna-san. **


	4. Colors of the Heart

Chapter 3

.

.

.

_"You life is far valuable than mine."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Fugaku frowned when he heard the voice of his second son call out to his wife. "Mother, is Father okay?"

He inwardly berated his youngest son for being too caring and kind, a trait that he probably acquired from his wife. Considering the occupation he chose, Fugaku worried that these traits of him might be the cause of his own downfall in the future. Being the head of the family, he will make sure to teach his son the principle of concealing one's emotion.

"Your Father's just stressed, Sasuke-kun." The comforting voice of his wife said. "I'm sure he'll be fine after a few hours of sleep." He could practically see the sweet smile of Mikoto from how soft her voice resounded in the house.

Recalling his previous predicament, the frown on his face intensified. Bringing both his hands on his head, he gently massaged his temple. The ache in his head seems to increase as he contemplates everything he'd just learned.

"_Kushina was the Kyuubi vessel before Sakura."_

He vaguely remembers the Fourth Hokage saying to him. To say he was surprised when he learned the truth would be an understatement. He was not just shocked; everything in Fugaku's soul froze. To think that the beast, which killed almost half of his clan came from one of the people he deemed important. Who wouldn't be surprised?

But, being the reserved man he is, Fugaku managed to suppress his anger before he truly lash out on the Hokage.

Closing his eyes, the Uchiha leader recalled the conversation he had with Minato.

"_You know I trust you, Fugaku. I'll even bet it with my life."_ He heard him say when he questioned his loyalty. "_But, Kushina pleaded for that moment to never be remembered."_

He had questioned why. After all, the two of them are close, treating each other like brothers.

"_Just look at how the villagers treat Sakura."_

Guilt boiled in his stomach by just remembering his words. _"Just see how they treat her."_ His words were like cold water dousing the blazing fire in his head. Underneath, he can make out the Hokage saying_ 'Look at how 'you' treat her.'_

Fugaku wasn't oblivious of how he treated the girl. The demon within her was the cause of the death of his people. But now, now that he knew that the demon was originally from the wife of his friend, he couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated, both at the man who hid the truth and at himself.

The memory of his father dying in the hands of the demon came back to him, the death of all the Uchihas that day. But everything are in the past now. As much as he wants to seek revenge, there is nothing Fugaku can do.

Fate has spun her will, she has taken the lives of many that day.

"_Years ago, Kushina was brought here in Konoha for the specific reason of transferring the Nine tailed beast."_

"_Why her?"_ He inquired that moment.

"_Kushina's predecessor, the First Hokage's wife was also an Uzumaki. Their chakras were strong enough to handle the beast within themselves, making them the perfect vessels."_

Fugaku scoffed, he still couldn't believe that all those years, the beast has always been in Konoha. Something in Fugaku boiled, thinking just how much information the council had hidden from his clan.

"_Please do not think like that, Fugaku. Even from me, the Council keeps their secrets. That's why I'm willing to tell you something that I only know."_

He sighed. And he did tell everything, every secret that happened that fateful night.

"_But, if the seal that was used to lock the Kyuubi was strong, how come it attacked Konoha that night?_

"_Yes, the seal was strong. But it weakens whenever the vessel gives birth. That was why we leaved the village before she gave birth to Naruto, to make sure the village was safe in case the seal broke."_ He has raised a questioning brow, asking how the beast invaded Konoha if they were out of town.

"_A masked man attacked us just after Naruto was born. That time, I was preventing the seal from breaking. He killed the Anbu that was guarding us, and managed to get hold of Naruto; threatening to kill him. I was able to save my son but, he took Kushina. And by the series of events that happened that night, you know what probably occurred to my wife."_

Fugaku grimaced at the thought of the invasion. Now that he knew what truly happened, he couldn't help but sympathize his friend.

"_Fortunately, Kushina's chakra was far stronger, enabling her to survive. However, the masked man teleported the beast to Konoha, resulting to the invasion."_

"_At that moment, I thought I'll have to seal the beast inside my son, using our last chakra."_ He gestured to him and his wife.

The expression of the Hokage flashed in Fugaku's mind. His face was similar to the carved one on the Hokage's monument when he told him of his plan.

Pride swelled inside him for the man, to think that he is ready to sacrifice his own family for the safety of the village. He couldn't help but be proud of their leader.

"_That was when a woman with pink hair and green eyes came. She fought the masked man after she healed Kushina. I was reluctant to trust her, of course. But during those moments, I did not know what to do. Help was the best thing I can have and she offered it."_

"_Just when I was about to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, she came back; carrying a few months old child in her arms. She then offered her child to be the next vessel, claiming that she is more capable of handling the beast."_

"_Kushina and I were desperate at that time. We value the village first than our lives. But, to think that I wouldn't even see my child grow up was tempting to do what she said. I don't know who she is, or where she came from. That time, I don't know if she was sincere or if she was just acting to get a hold of the Kyuubi."_

"_But then, I thought, 'what kind of mother is willing to sacrifice herself and her baby just to save the village?"_

A soft knock came from his door, snapping Fugaku from his reverie. Producing a low sound, he permitted his son to enter.

"Father." His eldest son bowed before standing before him. "I heard you were stressed?" he inquired, his Akatsuki robe proudly dangling on his form.

"How was your mission?" He asked, straight to the point. The Hokage has appointed his son's group of mercenaries to kill a man who has been threatening a daimyo for the past month.

Itachi sighed, knowing his father's foul mood. "The mission was a success, the Hokage told me to report to you before proceeding to him."

Fugaku inwardly scoffed, thinking that his friend must be sleeping at the moment. "I'll take it later." He said, signaling his son to leave.

Itachi nodded, taking graceful strides to the door. But before he could fully exit, Fugaku asked, "What can you say about the value of life, Itachi?"

Itachi froze, bewildered at his father's sudden question. Turning his head to glance at his father, he raised a questioning brow. "Why'd you ask?"

The look his father gave him told Itachi to just answer the damn question. He inwardly chucked. "Back in the Academy, we were taught to value the life of our comrades the same as we value ours."

Fugaku nodded at his son's answer. "But.." Itachi trailed, his onyx eyes clashing with his father's. "I believe there are people whose lives are far valuable than mine."

The Uchiha leader sneered, but deeply, he was satisfied at what his son said. Averting his eyes to the window beside him, the voice of the Hokage echoed in his ears.

"_However, that did not convince me in following her commands. She simply did the seal herself, saying that my life is far valuable than hers."_

Closing his eyes once more, Fugaku couldn't help but agree. The woman indeed was right in what she did. After all, if Minato had died, he wouldn't have anyone left to trust in the village.

….

A deep grimace adorned Sakura's face as the anger inside her intensified. Right now, she'll do everything just to vent out the bubbling frustration inside her. Sighing, she jerked her right hand quickly to her head as she wipes the trickling sweat on her temple.

"Relax." She said to herself like a mantra, concentrating on the task at hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she channels her chakra to her hands, producing a warm green light that seems to hum.

"Concentrate your chakra to your hands and gently pour it out on the wound. No more, no less." I murmured, remembering every word in her book.

Just like a faint fog, Sakura's chakra gently enveloped the small fish's wound, meticulously knitting the tissues back. A satisfied smile slowly graced her lips, her eyes shining as the fish's heart flickers back to life.

'_Just a little more and it'll be fully revived.'_ She cheered herself.

"What are you doing?"

Baffled at the sudden voice, Sakura's hand quickly jerked away from the animal's body. Turning her head from where the voice came from, the anger inside her boiled.

'_Snap out of it!'_ She inwardly berated herself. She must control her anger that was what the former Hokage said to her. _'Don't let your frustration rule you.'_

Thinking back to the fish she was healing moments ago, she snapped. "Damn you!" Panic then consumed her as she remembers her previous task.

Crouching down to the small body, she began to focus her chakra again, just to see that the fish was now completely dead. Reviving it would mean she'll have to start from the beginning, again. And right now, that isn't something that she'd like to do.

Sakura let out a frustrated growl. "I hate you."

Starring at the pinkette before him, Sasuke gently ran his hand on his dark, ebony hair. "We have a mission tomorrow. Briefing will be at the Hokage's office, 8 AM." He said bluntly, his eyes boring into the girl's form.

Sakura glanced at the boy from the corner of her eyes. A deep breath escaped her lips as she nods hesitantly back.

She wants to lash out her anger at the Uchiha for disturbing her training. She was so close in reviving the fish, why does he have to come?

The fish was now cold in her palms as she gently shoves it inside a plastic bag. _'Might as well cook you for dinner.'_ She thought.

"What were you doing, anyway?" Sasuke said, sitting a few meter away from her while eying the small plastic bag.

"I was practicing my medical ninjutsu." She said, easing her mind from the frustration she was feeling. _'I was so close!'_

Sasuke raised a questioning brow at the girl. Within the two months of doing mission together, Sakura has never shown any interest in the arts of healing.

As if reading his mind, Sakura answered. "The third Hokage gave me a book about Medical Ninjutsu last week." She raised an old book at Sasuke's face. "I've been practicing it in my house. I don't really have much time to go out."

Sasuke nodded as he contemplates what his team mate said. "How is it?" He asked.

Sakura gave out a loud sigh. '_Is it just me, or someone's being nosy today?_'

"I've been practicing it on these guys." She gestured to the plastic bag on her side. Sasuke took note of the bag and realized that it contains more than one fish. He snickered. "I was finally getting the hang of it when you, er… came."

Averting his eyes, Sasuke took out one of his shuriken and began sharpening it. Not bothering to apologize at the girl. Sakura smirked as she sprawled on the grass. _'Uchiha's and their damn pride'_ she joked to herself.

"Want to spar?" Sakura glanced at the man beside her, a disbelieving expression on her face. Within two months of being in the same team, Sasuke has never spar with her. The grin on her face broadened. She's been waiting to release all the stress in her body.

"Why not?"

…..

Sakura carefully masked her chakra as she squat down on a sturdy branch. Her breathing was silent, her hand poised near her kunai pouch, prepared to strike any moment.

Below her, Sasuke's eyes were closed, probably scanning the perimeter for any sign of her signature. Sakura smirked, since the day she was able to produce a clone, her chakra control went from being worse to becoming the best. Sarutobi-sama even praised her for her excellent manipulation, claiming that her skill is far greater than those of her age.

Reaching for her kunai pouch, Sakura sneaked a peek at her enemy before throwing him a barrage of weapons. Just as she thought, Sasuke was able to dodge the weapons easily.

Landing on the ground with a small thud, Sasuke heard a whizzing sound headed his way. Bringing out his weapon, Sasuke managed to counter Sakura's attack, the force slightly moving him backwards. The two have been sparring for half an hour now, neither one of them wants to lose.

He smirked before using his free hand to land a punch on Sakura's side. Sakura, seeing Sasuke's motive, propelled herself backwards.

Due to the sudden movement, some of Sakura's long locks went to her face, obscuring her vision for a second.

Taking note of Sakura's distraction, Sasuke did some hands seals, concentrating his chakra on his chest before producing a medium sized fire-ball from his mouth. Sakura who was too caught up in her hair narrowly dodge the attack. The fire burned the side of her newly bought long sleeved shirt.

Sakura growled at the damage, anger building up inside her. "This was given to me by Tsubaki-nee-chan!" She gestured to her shirt.

Sasuke sneered, annoyed at what she said. If Sakura was so concerned about her dress, then she should've had said no in sparring with him. She must've known the extent of an Uchiha's skill, considering that she was teamed up with one. Fire is the common element in their clan and just because she values her appearance more doesn't mean he'll refrain from using their signature technique.

Sakura was baffled at Sasuke's reaction. It's been years since she last had someone give her a gift. And to see that gift be ruined in just a span seconds is infuriating.

Searching her mind for anything she can use to beat the Uchiha, Sakura gasped when she remembered something Sarutobi-sama told her. Channeling her chakra to her hands, she began to charge toward the Uchiha, smirking when the ground beneath her shattered after Sasuke dodged her attack.

Sasuke gaped at what happened. Composing himself, he stared at the smirking girl before averting his eyes to the small crater on the ground. If he had not jumped away from her fist, Sasuke would be one of those fishes in her plastic bag right now.

Grabbing a shuriken from his holster, he ran towards the pinkette, stopping when he saw her crouch down in pain.

Sakura miscalculated the amount of chakra she focused on her right hand. She recalled the former Hokage, saying that one of his previous students is able to produce chakra on any part of her body to enhance its strength. It was similar to focusing the chakra to heal a wound but here, the energy must be focused on improving the strength rather than healing.

She has placed a decent amount of chakra in her hand, enough to increase the force in her punch but not damage her skin. However, the moment she released her energy, her stomach began producing more, resulting to her now aching hand.

Sasuke crouched beside Sakura, his eyes widened at the sight of her red hand.

"What happened?" He asked as he jerks her right hand close to him.

"I placed too much chakra on that punch." She chucked, trying to ignore the pain.

Sasuke produced a small disappointing sound in his mouth. "Can't you heal it?"

"I'll try." She said, biting her lip to prevent it from quivering. Bringing her left hand on her right, a faint, green fog like chakra appeared on her palm, adding her magical healing technique, the pain soon receded, dull enough for her to endure.

Sasuke stared as Sakura focus on healing her hand, pink strands covering half of her face. Before he could even register what he was about to do, his right hand came to her face and tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

Sakura's face flushed at the gesture, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Sasuke, who realized what he just did, turned his head away, hiding the blush on his face.

"T-Thanks." She stammered, her right hand now forgotten. "M-My hair is getting a little annoying." Sweat trickled down the side of her head. She can't believe Sasuke was capable of such gesture. Now, the weird feeling in her stomach won't seem to disappear.

As confused as Sakura was, Sasuke can't believe what he did. But, being the stoic Uchiha he is, Sasuke blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You should cut it before it interferes in our mission." He said but, as soon as the words came out, he can't help but wish that it didn't.

"Oh." Sakura's voice was dejected. His words stabbed her like a double edged knife, killing all her hopes in one strike. She knows her hair wasn't the best one in Konoha, he doesn't have to say that it to her face.

Sitting on a more comfortable way, Sakura stared at feet. "Would you like to cut it then?"

As much as Sasuke's words stung, she can't help but agree that her hair was slowly interfering her progress. She couldn't care less, anyway.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as if she'd just grown another head. "M-Me?" He silently berated himself for stuttering.

Sakura nodded. "I would do it myself but.." She gestured her right hand. "I can't with just one hand."

Sasuke grunted before moving behind the girl. "Are you sure?" He asked, bending his knees until he was in a good position.

Sakura can't help the blush on her face at their close proximity. "Yes!"

"If you say so." He murmured as he gathers all her hair behind her back, his hand gently caressing the back of her neck every now and then.

"Here." Sakura said, giving him a kunai. Sasuke reluctantly held the weapon. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to tell him how short she'd like it to be.

Sakura pointed to the area in the middle of her neck. Making a clicking sound with his tongue, Sasuke placed the kunai below her hair, his hands steady and sure. Given the signal, Sasuke flicked the weapon up, her once long hair turning short.

Pink locks framed Sakura's face perfectly, her head felt lighter from the lost weight. Observing his work, Sasuke can't help but admire how short hair fits her more than her long ones.

"Thanks." She smiled, fidgeting the edge of her strands. "Guess I should go now."

Sasuke nodded as he watches her pick up her stuff. Staring at the burnt portion of her dress, he could feel guilt stirring in his stomach.

"See you tomorrow!" She bid good bye before disappearing.

Soon after she left, Sasuke noticed her silky hair still in his hand.

"Hn."

…..

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up to see Naruto waving at her in the distance, Sasuke walking a few feet behind, a deep scowl present on his face.

Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous at how close the two were. They would always arrive at the meeting spot together and would do almost everything together, leaving her out of the picture.

As the two boys drew nearer, Naruto slowed down when he noticed Sakura's hair. "W-What happened to your hair, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mentally giggled at his reaction. His mouth was agape while his eyes was budged out. "I cut it." She lied. Surely Sasuke won't mind that she keep their little sparring to herself, right? "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

Naruto shook his head, quickly snapping out of his thoughts. "N-No!" He shouted, flailing his arms around to make his point. "That's not what I meant! It was just… um…. So sudden." He blushed. "You look good with short hair."

Sakura flushed at Naruto's compliment before smiling. Deep inside, she always feels warm with Naruto, though, the emotions were different from what she feels towards Sasuke. "Thank you."

Sasuke who has just arrived wanted to smack the blush off of Naruto's face. "Dobe stop staring at her like that." He said as Naruto openly gapes at Sakura.

Sakura squirmed at her spot; she could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into the back of her head. The tree was standing near the door of the Hokage's building, waiting for their sensei to come.

"But Sakura-chan looks great with short hair, doesn't she Sasuke?!" Sasuke turned his head away, trying to look unaffected.

"Hn. She just cut her hair, nothing changed." Sakura's eyes widened at what he said. He was the one who cut it, for goodness sake! If he hadn't told her to cut it then her hair would still be long. She was about to retort back when Naruto beat her to it.

"Why are you such a bastard, teme! You could've at least nod in approval!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Why you, Teme!"

"Hn."

"I was just late for half an hour and here you are, shouting at each other's face. I thought I taught you the value of team work?" Kakashi interrupted, his orange book proudly in his hand.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto growled.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura gently massaged her temples. "Can we just finish this already?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. Quietly, he envied the dobe for being able to openly declare his feelings.

….

Minato smiled at the three children in front of him.

"What mission do you have for us, Dad? Do we have to kill someone? Or perhaps trail a missing nin?" His son's loud voice echoed throughout the room. Looking at Kakashi, he gave him one of his understanding smiles. He wonders how his son's team is able to put up with him.

Sakura gave Naruto a knowing look, threatening him to shut up or else he'll have a huge bump on his head.

"We can't do any of those, dobe." Sasuke took the liberty to smack the blonde haired boy in the head. So what if his father's the Hokage? Minato has already given him the permission to hurt his son if ever needed, anyway.

"Hey!" Naruto rubbed his now sour head. "I was just asking my father if he has a cool mission for us!"

"We won't have any cool missions for now, Naruto." Sakura interjected before teaching Naruto the classifications of mission and which rank are allowed to have them.

Minato chuckled at his boy's antics. "Maybe I should sign up Sakura-chan as a teacher in the Academy."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, closing his orange book. "She'll be a good teacher, indeed." He agreed.

Sasuke stared at his team mates. "Short hair suits you well, Sakura-chan." He heard the Hokage say.

Sakura smiled at what he said. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she thanked the blond haired man before her.

Kakashi nodded his approval. "Who did your hair?" He joked.

Sakura mentally panicked as her eyes absentmindedly glance at the black haired man to her right. Sasuke looked uncomfortable with what Kakashi said.

The two elder men instantly knew what happened. Leaving the topic behind, Minato silently looked through the mission scrolls. "Now for Squad Sevens next mission…" He trailed. "We have several available tasks."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Babysitting the daimyo's three year old son, plucking out the weeds in Takeda-san's farm, helping one of the councilor's wife to do the shopping and….. catch Mia-chan's ran away rabbit."

"WHAT!" His only son screamed at the top of his lungs. "Otou-san!" He whined. "I'm tired of all these kid's stuff! I want something with action! Please?"

Sasuke inwardly agrees at what Naruto said.

Minato pitied his bleeding ears. "Naruto.." Sakura seethed. "Don't be such a baby! You should at least thank your father that he has a lot of mission for our team!"

"But Sakura-chan! I'm tired of all these things!" Naruto turned to his father, his bright blue eyes watering with fake tears as he pleaded for a better mission.

As much as Sakura wants to punch the idiot upside down, she can't. She silently wishes for better mission, too.

Minato let out a deep sigh. He knows his son won't stop pestering him if he doesn't comply. "Okay."

Sakura looked up; she can't believe Minato would agree quickly just because Naruto wants a harder task. _'Spoiled brat.'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he silently thanked that Naruto was on his team. Higher missions means more experience. And the more he gains experience, the closer he comes in achieving his dream.

"Seeing that Kakashi is leading your team." He glanced at the white haired jounin. "I'll give you a C rank mission. You'll be guarding someone as he goes back to his village."

Naruto smiled triumphantly. "Yes! Who are we guarding? Is it a daimyo? Or maybe a pricess? I hope she's pretty…" Naruto started babbling with a dreamy expression on his face. "But, of course no one is as pretty as you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura had finally enough of Naruto's antics. Raising her fist behind his head, the lump on Naruto's head doubled.

"Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Just shut up and be thankful already." She scolded Naruto. Deep inside, Sakura felt excitement rush through her.

Minato chuckled. "Would you please send in our visitor?" He called out.

Team 7 turned their attention towards the door, Naruto, despite his aching head wore an eager expression, Sakura smiled, unable to contain the excitement brewing inside her and Sasuke smirked, thinking what his father would think.

The door slid open, revealing an old man holding a bottle of alcohol in his hand. The excitement in Sakura diminished, Sasuke's smirk disappeared while Naruto did the first thing he do. "Why are we being body guards to this crazy old man!"

Minato cringed at his son's lack of manner. "Naruto."

"What's these? A bunch of little snot nosed kids are gonna protect me?" The old man spat as he stepped forward and began drinking his bottle.

Kakashi mentally laughed at his student's reaction. _'Never plant the seed of hope.'_

"How can this little kid protect me?" The man gestured at Naruto.

"Who are you calling little kid?!" He poised to attack the old man before Sasuke and Sakura stopped him by the arm. "I'll kill you once I get my hands on you, OLD MAN!"

"Naruto." Minato scolded. "You can't kill the client." He turned to look at the client, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. He got it from his mother's side." He laughed.

The old man was taken aback at what the Hokage said._ 'I can't believe I just mocked the Hokage's son'_

Minato laughed, knowing the look on the man's face. "Don't worry. It's practically my son's fault." He said, assuring the man.

The old man shrugged; taking a long drink from his bottle, he began to introduce himself. "The name's Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country, safe and sound. I'm building a bridge there that will practically change our world, which means that I expect you to guard me with your life."

Kakashi nodded, hiding his small book. "You heard the man." He turned to his students. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning. Be at the village gates at 4am sharp. Pack properly. I don't want any of you borrowing a sleeping bag from me."

…

Mikoto sniffed at the idea of her youngest son going out of the village. Wiping the tears falling from her eyes, she begrudgingly folds a blue shirt of his son before tucking it into his pack.

Downstairs, Fugaku was giving his son some tips, trying hard to hide his worry. Itachi was smirking as he watches Sasuke, though the idea of his little brother going out was frightening him.

Mikoto was proud that her son was finally achieving his dream but, she can't help but cringe at the idea of how fast he is growing.

_'Soon, he'll end up just like Itachi!'_ She feared.

Reviewing if she had forgotten something in the pack, Mikoto gracefully approached one of his son's drawers. Pulling out two white shorts, she accidentally bumped the cabinet, causing something to fall from the top.

Bending down to pick up the fallen object, her whole body froze when she glimpsed something pink.

Curiosity eating up inside her, Mikoto gingerly picked up the object. It was a bundle of pink hair, neatly tied into a braid with two identical red ribbons on the end. It was placed inside a small box, carefully wrapped by white cloth.

Something inside her clicked, her sorrows suddenly forgotten at what she saw.

There is only one girl in the entire Konoha who has pink hair. Why and how Sasuke has her hair is beyond her imagination.

But one thing is clear; her little boy is finally growing up!

Somehow, the smile on Mikoto's face never wavered after she went out his son's room (silently returning the object back to where it was neatly placed). She didn't even cry when she woke his son up for his mission.

After all, it's not every day she finds one of her son taking a liking at a girl.

And she'll make sure to tell it to Kushina.

* * *

**A/n: Hi everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm glad that a lot of people have taken a liking on my story.. I hope the update didn't disappoint you. Review!**


	5. Overfly

_Chapter Four_

_"I don't believe that hate is the opposite of love."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

I spat at the target in front of me, annoyed at how my last weapon missed the bull's eye. The bitter feeling inside my chest tightened, making it hard for me to breathe as I calm my raging heed. Who would've thought that our suppose-to-be-easy-mission would turn out as something life threatening? Everything seemed fine earlier; Kakashi was late, the bridge builder was annoying, Sasuke and Naruto were bickering. It was a typical day to start our mission.

That was until we were ambushed by a group of chunins. We learned that our mission isn't just an easy C rank mission; it was actually a high ranking one, something that we aren't supposed to be taking. But that's not why I'm angry.

The reason why I'm angry is because I feel useless.

_Useless_

During the ambush, Naruto and Sasuke took the responsibility of protecting me like some damsel in distress. Naruto handled one of the attackers with his clone while Sasuke handled the other without moving at least five meters away from me.

I appreciate their help, really, I do.

But, they didn't even let me fight!

I just stood there, watching them risk their lives like a pathetic little girl.

When we learned that Tazuna was actually being targeted by this man named Gato, and that he don't have any money to pay for a high ranking mission, we decided to continue the mission. Naruto even shouted at the old man, saying that his father couldn't care less about the pay. He said that his father value lives more than anything (which I have no doubt, is true) and that he would even render it free once he learned the true story.

I was proud at Naruto but, I'm still angry.

A few hours later, we met Zabuza.

To say that I wasn't scared when we saw him would be making me a liar. We were all scared.

During his battle with Kakashi, I learned that my sensei has the sharingan on his left eye, the Uchiha Clan's prized kekai genkai. Why he has one when he isn't an Uchiha? I don't know. But thanks to his eye, he managed Zabuza's water clones pretty well.

The fight was gruesome; while Kakashi handled Zabuza, we fought with his clones. I was putting up a good fight against one while guarding Tazuna, when Sasuke and Naruto decided to join in and finish my opponent.

I was grateful, of course. At that time I was scared. I don't want to die young. I at least want someone to cry over me when I died but, in my current position, I have none.

As the fight continues, Kakashi got trapped inside Zabuza's water bubble. That moment, I thought we were dead. But, Naruto and Sasuke teamed up and distracted the rouge nin.

"_Go! Take the Tazuna with you and run!" Kakashi shouted._

"_No! Sensei!" Naruto clutched his wounded left arm. "You were the one who said to us that those who abandon their team mates are worse than scum! You're our sensei, making you our team mate, too! So we won't leave you! Believe it!"_

_Zabuza let out a maniacal laugh. "How touching, too bad all of you will die." One of his clones started running towards us, but before he reached us, Naruto's shadow clones appeared and tackled him into the water._

_Taking this as an opportunity, Sasuke threw a shuriken at Zabuza, which the latter easily dodged. "This is Itachi's brother?" He snickered. Sasuke scowled at the mention of his brother's name._

_Zabuza would've laughed as he caught Sasuke's weapon, but then, a second one appeared heading towards his way. In front, I could see that he was quite impressed at Sasuke's technique. "Another shuriken in the shadow of the first, the Shadow shuriken Jutsu."_

_Seeing that his free hand was occupied with the first shuriken, Zabuza dodged the second one, his hand still trapping Kakashi inside the water ball. "Such simple technique can't kill me, boy." He taunted, but as he rejoices in his victory, Sasuke smirked._

_A loud poof was heard behind the missing nin as the second shuriken turn into Naruto. "Take this!" He laughed as he threw a kunai at Zabuza._

Kakashi, who was finally free from the water bubble, resumed his fight with Zabuza. We had the upper hand when Kakashi began copying Zabuza's technique. They were about to end the battle when two sendons came flying toward Zabuza, clearly striking two vital points behind his neck.

The masked man introduced himself as a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He said that he has been tracking Zabuza for quite a while, waiting for the right moment to kill him.

And he was right on time, alright.

Just after he checked Zabuza for any vital signs, Kakashi fell unconscious, exhausted from his battle.

It's been a day since the incident and Kakashi's still unconscious.

Now, here I am in the woods, angry at how useless I was in our previous battles. Taking in a deep breath, I sat down the clearing. Bringing out a kunai, I placed a deep gash on my leg. Blood gushed out of the wound as I close my eyes to direct my chakra to my hands.

That time, I realized just how pathetic I look. Naruto and Sasuke did well while I did nothing. How am I gonna be the Hokage if I tremble at the mere sight of blood?

My brows furrowed as I concentrate on the task at hand.

If I can't fight, I can at least help them with their wounds.

The familiar feeling of something warm spread throughout my body, slowly easing the stress I was feeling earlier. I don't know why, but healing seems natural to me, like I've been doing it my whole life.

I can still remember the nauseous feeling I felt when the former Hokage gave me a book about healing. It was about the Mystical Palm Technique, a book written by one of his previous students.

It's just been a week since I acquired the knowledge about healing, but now, it seems I've had it inside me all the time.

I could feel something cool trickling down my neck as I concentrate on knitting the tissues back in my thigh. The green fog on my hand hummed a familiar buzzing tune, slowly easing the pain on my skin.

"_**You're doing great, Sakura. A few years from now, you'll be able to surpass me."**_

My eyes flew open as it widens at the familiar voice, chest tightened as I frantically turn my head around, searching for the source. The voice was hollow, much like the one I've been hearing in my dream. But it was different in the sense that the one who spoke was a woman while the one haunting me in my dreams was a man.

"Is anybody there?"

No one answered.

Dread washed over me like cold water. What if it was an enemy?

My hand itched to grab my kunai as I scan the area for any foreign chakra. There was none. Whoever he or she is, he's good in masking his chakra.

I trembled at the thought of some rouge ninja attacking me out of nowhere. I'm beginning to regret not telling Naruto where I was going.

I waited for something to happen, my heart hammering inside my chest. Sweat trickled down my cheek. "Who are you!" I tried not to sound hoarse but my voice cracked in the middle.

Silence greeted me as I wait for anyone to appear. Minutes passed but nothing happened. Just when my erratic heart has finally calmed down, my head started hurting. I gritted my teeth, my hands clenching the sides of my head. Something inside was pulsating, each beat hurting ten times more than the first.

As my mind drift into oblivion, something familiar flashed in my eyes.

It was a silhouette of a woman with sun kissed hair. She was smiling at me, the corner of her mouth twitching upward.

A voice murmured inside my head, increasing the ache until it was unbearable.

'_Shishou'_

…..

"Are you okay?"

Bright hazel eyes met emerald. "Who are you?" Sakura asked as she sits up from her previous lying position. Beside her is a girl, not older than her with long black hair and pale white skin. The black haired girl smiled. "I'm Haku. I found you unconscious in the woods."

Sakura scanned her surroundings. She was lying on a soft, white futon. She noted how small the room was as her eyes averting on each object. Aside from the cabinet in front of her and a pile of futons on the side, the room was bare. There were no pictures hanging on the wall, like she would complain when she doesn't have any, either.

Haku observed the girl in front of her like a small specimen. Her short pink hair was tousled, her eyes hazy.

Haku was baffled when he saw her inside the forest. He remembers her as one of their enemies, her pink hair a dead give away.

Why he hadn't killed her is a puzzle to himself. The moment his eyes gazed on her peaceful face, something akin to sympathy bloomed inside his chest. She reminds him of his previous self. No, he reminds him of himself. It was like, whenever he glance at her face, he's looking at the mirror.

"How long was I out?" Her voice was small but intimidating.

"Just a few hours since I found you." He smiled, but his tone was stoic yet calm at the same time.

Sakura stared at the girl. She was beautiful, her face gentle like an angel. Envy sparked inside her.

Haku chuckled, knowing clearly what was going on inside the pinkette's mind. "I'm a boy."

Sakura gaped at Haku. "Y-Yo-YOU'RE A BOY?"

Haku laughed at her expression. Suddenly, Sakura felt ashamed, afraid that she has offended the person.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." He reassured her, giving her a kind smile.

Sakura continued to stare at the (ehem) boy in front of her. To think that someone like him is ten times more beautiful than her. This made Sakura wonder what Sasuke would look like if he was a girl. _'He'd be prettier than me, that's for sure!'_

"S-Sorry." Sakura apologized, a small blush adorning her face. "A-And thank you."

Haku gave her one of his gentle smile. "So, what were you doing, sleeping inside the forest? He repeated his question.

Sakura recalled the events that happened before she fell asleep. "I.." She paused, looking at her lap. "I can't remember." She said, crossing her arms on her chest, a small pout present on her face as she contemplates on what happened to her.

Lost in her own world, Sakura did not notice when Haku leaned closer and cupped her chin with his hand. "W-What?"

"You don't seem hurt." The tone in his voice change as he regarded her with careful eyes.

Sakura gave him a sheepish smile, her hand scratching the back of her neck as she try to ignore the blush threatening to appear on her face. "I must've been exhausted and fell asleep." She laughed.

"That's reckless of you." Haku scolded. "You shouldn't just randomly sleep in the forest. It would be a shame if something happened to your pretty face."

Sakura would've laughed at what he said if it weren't for his serious voice. Her face flushed. "Oh! Uh… Sorry!"

An awkward silence occurred between them as Haku retracted his hand. "Would you like something to drink?" He offered, walking to the door.

"Water would suffice." She flashed him one of her smiles. Haku's heart skipped a beat at her action. No one has ever smiled at him like that. His eyes softened at the thought that there are people like her.

"You're kind." He blurted out, his eyes softening at her. "You must be well loved by everybody."

The spark in Sakura's eyes vanished, her bottom lip trembled. Somehow, Haku knew the similarity they share.

….

The boys were mad when Sakura returned that night. Naruto was practically screaming his head off, asking where she went and why she returned so late while Sasuke tortured her with his Uchiha death glare.

"I got lost in the-."

"You know Kakashi's excuses never worked, why bother use them?" Sasuke spat out, his hands jammed inside the pockets of his white shorts.

"I am very disappointed in you, Sakura-chan!" An annoyed look was etched on Naruto's face as he cross his arms on his chest. His right foot was tapping on the wooden floor, making repetitive sounds of 'thud'. "You shouldn't run off like that, you know!"

Sakura laughed. "Okay…" She trailed, placing her open sandals neatly on the floor. "…Whatever you say….. Mom."

Naruto's face cracked. "W-W-What did you say!"

Sakura laughed as she runs to her room. "I'll be going to my room now, Kaa-san!" She teased.

Sasuke sighed at his team mates' antics, his anger at Sakura's irresponsibility slightly subsiding. They searched for her the whole afternoon, practically dragging a reluctant old man throughout the village.

"Y-You still have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!" He heard Naruto shout as he follow Sakura to her room. If she treats him like a mother, then he'll gladly be one.

Sakura laughed as she shuts the door, her back leaning on the rectangular wood. As she waits for him to come closer, Sakura's mind drifted back to her new friend.

"_What does it feel to have someone to wait for you at home?" She suddenly blurted out, trying to remove the awkward silence between them. Haku stared at the girl with pity. He smiled. "That person isn't actually a relative of mine." He confessed._

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you just say that he's family?" She asked, recalling how the boy informed her of his one and only guardian. She hasn't seen the man in person within her stay but, by the way the boy talks about him assures Sakura that the man is kind and great._

"_Family isn't always connected by blood." He said, his eyes bright, alluring her presence with every word he's saying. "Sometimes, the memories you have with the people close to you is denser than the genes you share with your blood related family." He chuckled, looking at his empty cup._

"_For me, even if he doesn't treat me as family, I'll continue to love and respect him."_

_Sakura was awed at what he said. Truth be told, she doesn't know what it feels like to be loved and valued with such heights. "He must be really lucky to have someone like you…"_

_She heard him chuckle as she sips her tea. "Maybe he is…" Haku murmured within his breath. "How about you? Don't you care about anyone?"_

_Sakura was taken aback at his question. She frowned. "I don't."_

_The black haired man grimaced at her answer. "No one will enter if you don't open the door."_

"_Huh?"_

_Haku shook his head. "Nothing."_

"_Tea?"_

"_Hai!"_

"Sakura-chan! Open up!" Naruto banged the door with his fist. On the other side, Sakura could faintly hear Sasuke's annoyed sighs.

A small smile graced her lips, her eyes flashed with determination. Turning around, her hand reached for the knob.

'_Wish me luck, Haku…'_

* * *

**A/n: Happy B-day to my best friend Steph! And sorry for the late update XD... The next one will be coming soon.. Just need to check before I upload it here... I hope you liked it... Review..**


	6. Hero

_Chapter 5_

_"I'm willing to give my life for you..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura, in any way, had never thought climbing a tree would be this hard.

Kakashi has waked up from his peaceful slumber last night, bringing up the news that their most feared enemy, Zabuza is still alive and that the masked boy who killed him was actually an ally of his. She can't help but tremble at the thought that the man who almost defeated Kakashi, and would most likely kill them is still alive.

'_I hope he doesn't hurt any civilians..'_ Sakura thought to herself, her mind drifting back to her friend, Haku.

Observing her surrounding, Sakura took note of her panting team mates. Now, Kakashi's training them to climb a tree, saying that it will help them enhance their chakra control.

At first, the idea seemed, mocking.

They have undergone the same training back in their Academy days. So why their white haired teacher is making them climb a pathetic tree, Sakura doesn't know. Fortunately, Naruto chose to voice out his thoughts. He practically screamed Kakashi's ear off, saying how easy that task will be. Well, it would've been easyif it weren't for the fact that they have to walk on the tree in an upright position, pumping their feet with chakra in order to stick them to the tree.

Sakura took a deep breath. So far, she's been able to cover half of the tree in her second try.

"Why is it so hard?!" She heard Naruto shout on the top of his lungs, making her lose her concentration. Sakura sighed as she landed softly on the ground. Despite Sakura's respect for the blonde haired boy, she won't deny how pissed she is at him at times.

Focusing her chakra on her feet, Sakura began climbing the tree for her third time. It's been half an hour since they all began. Naruto practically ran into the three when Kakashi gave the go signal, making him fail on his first try.

Glancing at the black haired boy on her right, Sakura can't help but admire Sasuke's cool demeanor despite his obvious annoyance at his failed attempts. Much like Naruto, Sasuke hasn't gone far from the starting point.

Sakura made a low ticking sound at the back of her throat. _'At this rate, they'll be exhausted before they could even finish the task.'_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling the flow of chakra in her body and directing it to her feet. Unlike the two reckless boys, Sakura started with a slow steady pace, observing her chakra's behavior before continuing. Something in her stomach keeps stirring whenever she uses a huge amount of chakra. That's why she has to control the stirring effect in her stomach first before she continues.

Kakashi regarded his students with an amused smile.

'_Naruto keeps falling because of the large amount of chakra he keeps directing to his feet'_ He glanced at the Hokage's son. Truly, he received almost all the traits of his mother, Kushina, the Uzumaki clan's unusual chakra levels included. Kakashi averted his eye to the Uchiha. Sasuke's achievments shouldn't be mocked, too. Like Naruto, Sasuke has a large amount of chakra in his body, making it hard for him to concentrate it to his feet.

Kakashi has been too occupied at the two prodigies that he hadn't seen Sakura successfully reaching the top of the tree.

Sakura surveyed the clearing beneath her. Sasuke has reached half of the tree now, Naruto a few steps behind him. Looking at her teacher, she felt angry at how the white haired jounin didn't seem to care about her. Reaching for a kunai in her pouch, she threw the weapon next to the jounin.

Alert at the sudden attack, Kakashi wiped his head to where the weapon came from, only to see his only girl at the top of the tree. His lone eye widened for a second. He knew about the demon residing inside her, that's why he's a bit baffled that she has reached the top before the two prodigies.

"What will I do now, Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto, who was surprised to see Sakura at the top of the tree, stopped in his training. "Whoa, Sakura-chan! You're finished already?!" He shouted with a huge grin present on his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and returned the smile. "Yup!" She not-so-cheerfully nodded.

"Wow! You're really the best, Sakura-chan!"

Hearing the dobe's voice, Sasuke's attention averted to his team mates. His eyes widened for a second when he spotted Sakura sitting on the highest branch of the tree she chose to train in. Unconsciously, he glanced at the latest mark he made on his tree. Compare to Sakura's, he has a long way to go.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's antics, a small blush present of her face. _'At least someone acknowledges me.'_

"Looks like the only girl in the group have the best chakra control." Kakashi said to no one in particular. Sakura beamed at the small compliment, even if she knows that he just said that to rile up the two boys.

Sasuke let out a small growl.. _'Weird feelings be damned! I have to be the first if I have to defeat Itachi!'_ He thought and began to resume his training. Sakura noticed his behavior and scowled. _'Bastard'_

Jumping with a small thud to the ground, Sakura approached her stoic sensei. "Accompany Tazuna-san to the market." She heard the copycat say.

Naruto, oblivious to Kakashi's remarks continued to praise the pinkette. "You're the best Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Naruto. Would you like me to give you a tip?" She asked the Namikaze, she would at least help him in his training. Sasuke heard this but chose to ignore it, his Uchiha pride conquering him more.

Naruto was ecstatic at what the girl said. "Sure!" He said, pumping his hands joyfully in the air.

Kakashi watched as Sakura whisper something in Naruto's ear. Naruto, hearing Sakura's tip, had an enlightened look on his face.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He gave the girl a tight bear hug. "I'm sure to beat Sasuke-teme!"

"E-eh?! Na-ruto let me go!" Sakura breathed out to the boy, her lungs constricting in Naruto grasps. Naruto let the girl go, earning a large lump on his head after Sakura smacked him.

"I would've died, you..! Ugh! Nevermind!" She stormed off, a smile gracing her lips.

Naruto saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward, giving him the reassurance that she wasn't mad at what he did. _'I'll gladly let her punch me if I could always make her smile.'_ He thought to himself before closing his eyes to concentrate his chakra to his feet.

Watching his team mates from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke internally mocked the blue eyed blond's bold moves. To think that he'll openly ask for someone's help when he's the son of Konoha's leader. Not just that, he's the son of the legendary man who defeated the nine tailed beast. He snickered at the thought of how lowly Naruto has become but deep inside he felt intimidated and jealous of his antics.

A few minutes passed as Naruto slowly climb up the tree. Sakura has already gone to the bridge builder's house, probably guarding him with her life at this very moment. Concentrating on his task, Naruto remembered his usual trainings with his father. Minato has made sure to stamp in his son's mind that in learning something new, one must keep calm and attain any valuable thing that will help them succeed.

Sakura's tip was slowly helping Naruto succeed.

"_Think of it as ramen. Let's compare your chakra to broth. You have to pour the broth into the noodles slowly to prevent it from spilling. Don't put too much broth in the bowl, too. Just the right amount would do so that it would taste just right! "_ Her sweet words echoed in his mind.

A few second later he fell back to the ground, not before marking his newest achievement. Glancing at Sasuke, joy bubbled inside Naruto when he learned they were even.

"Ha! Teme! I've finally caught up to you!"

Sasuke who was currently focused on his training was interrupted by Naruto's outburst. Falling gracefully back to the ground, he glared at his annoying friend and looked to see that he was right. "How?" He growled.

"Want some tip?" Naruto grinned.

….

Kushina can't help the frown from forming on her face. She has been walking around her house for a while now, thinking about her blond haired son. She glared at her trembling hands, now she knew what Mikoto felt whenever Itachi would go out on a mission. Kushina wants to scream her head off and follow Naruto.

Minato tried to suppress a laugh from erupting in his mouth. His wife looked, er, devastated. Her bright hair was flying everywhere, her face dimmed. Looking at his wife, Minato can't help but feel guilty for giving Naruto's team a C-rank mission. But, as a shinobi, his son will soon encounter missions such as this, better not prolong the inevitable.

"Minato….." He heard his wife said, her hand placed on both sides of her head. "I want to see our son."

The Fourt Hokage gave out a small chuckle. "Didn't you say a few days ago how you wished Naruto's always gone on a mission?" He tried to comfort his wife but saying a joke. Unfortunately, the effect was the exact opposite. Kushina's hair went wild before tears flushed out of her eyes.

Minato sweat dropped, his tea now cold in his hand. _'She definitely is the red hot blooded habanero.'_

"I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I WANT MY NARUTO-KUN BY MY SIDE!"

Minato laughed at Kushina's reaction. "Our Naruto will be fine. He has Kakashi on his team, not to mention Sasuke." He reassured her.

Kushina, hearing her husband's comforting words calmed down. He was right, Kakashi wouldn't let anything happen to her son, and he is her husband's student after all. Nothing wrong will happen; it's just a simple C rank mission.

But deep inside, something was telling Kushina that it wasn't just a simple mission.

How she hope she's wrong.

….

Whether his mother is oblivious or is just plain sadistic, Itachi doesn't know. He has come home from one of his grueling missions with his partner Kisame, and she has already asked him to do the shopping for her.

Yes, he came home unscathed. But that doesn't mean he wasn't tired. Despite his skills, Itachi is still human, which means, like other people, he get cranky when sleep deprived.

At time like this, he wished his brother was here. Everyone knows how their mother favors her youngest son more and vice versa. If Sasuke was here, being the foolish yet warm hearted brother he is, he'll gladly take the responsibility.

"I never knew you do chores for your mother?"

Glancing at the woman behind him, Itachi regarded Tsubaki with a small hn. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, revealing the smooth, pale skin on the back of her neck, while a few strands frame her face in a delicate manner. Her deep, black eyes were warm as she struggle to carry the huge basket on her hand.

"I don't usually do this." He stated calmly, his face stoic. Tsubaki smiled at his reply. "I see. Would it be okay if I accompany you?"

Itachi glanced at the big basket on her hand. Remembering her mother's scolding, Itachi quickly took the basket from the girl's hand.

Tsubaki let out a small squeak at his sudden movement but chose not to question it. Taking that as a yes to her question, she began following the Uchiha prodigy with her hands neatly folded in front.

Itachi observed the girl with his eyes closed. He was feeling for her chakra, trying to solve the puzzle that has been bugging him for months. Something about her presence screams dread, telling him not to trust her. Unfortunately, this goes unnoticed by the others. Most of the members of his gang have come to her place to eat, yet they show no indication of feeling the dreadful aura emitting from her.

He doesn't exactly know what about her chakra seems familiar to him. Her presence seems to bring back something awful yet he cannot grasp what it is.

Tsubaki glanced at the silent man beside her. She isn't blind not to notice how his looks can make the women around him crazy. Biting her lower lip, she wished the heat radiating from her cheeks isn't showing.

'_He reminds me of him.'_

Fumbling with the edge of her shirt, Tsubaki tried not to think of how the eldest Uchiha acts towards her. He had always been distrustful and would always regard her of calculating eyes.

A few steps later, the ache in her head returned.

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to suppress the pain she is feeling. It's been bugging her since morning yet she knows she can't do anything to stop it. Instead, she pretends that her illness is not occurring, something that she knows Kuro will have a fit about.

"Are you okay?" Itachi paused in his steps when he noticed her decreasing pace. Taking in her features, he noticed how pale she has become.

Tsubaki nodded at him. Just then, the pain in her mind intensified. Clutching the side of her head, she crouched down as the throbbing inside increase.

She felt something warm touch her back, opening her eyes, she learned that the warm thing was actually Itachi's hand. He was trying to comfort her by gently tapping her back.

"I-I'm fine.." Her voice came out hoarse.

Itachi looked at her disbelievingly; she was biting her lip hard enough to draw some blood. It was clear to him that whatever is happening to her is relatively painful. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's just a head ache." She tried to convince him. "I'll be fi-." But before she could finish, a small groan of pain escaped from her mouth. Itachi, finally taking this as his cue, gathered the girl in his arms. His mother would come later.

Placing his hand behind her back while his right wound behind her knees, the black haired ninja began jumping from house to house, remembering the path he usually takes towards her house.

"T-Thank y-you.." He heard her whimper in his arms.

"Hn." He sighed, his eyes trained at the objects in front him.

If Itachi would've looked down, he might've seen the small seal appearing at the back of her hand.

….

"Both of you are awfully quiet, tell me, what happened?"

Sakura glared at her two team mates as they eat their dinner with Tazuna's family. Throughout her escorting mission, Sakura was half dragged in the streets by the bridge builder, showing her off in the neighborhood like some prized possession.

After the frightening walk, they went home only to find her two boys covered in cuts and bruises. The wounds aren't what surprised Sakura, though. It's their calm and friendly behavior.

After being with them for two months, Sakura learned the unyielding rivalry between the two prodigies. Naruto would find everything as a contest between him and Sasuke; like brushing their teeth, walking faster in the streets, eating more bowls of ramen and etc. And Sasuke, despite his intelligence would accept them without a second thought. They would end up in a draw, though.

This bond between them made Sakura the third wheel of the group; she would always look at their backs, ignored. She got use to it, though. But now, just when she's expecting them to shout, 'Ha! I defeated teme!' and 'What do you mean you defeated me, dobe. I won.' Sakura was greeted with an eerie silence and half assed smiles, courtesy of Naruto.

She stared at them as they quietly eat their food. _'Right now, they should be battling with who eats faster and more.'_

"Eh…. We… Uh…." Naruto trailed, scratching the back of his head. Sakura was practically glaring daggers at him. _'Not a good sign…'_

"Both of you are acting strange." She said casually as she licks her spoon clean, a gesture that made Naruto and Sasuke stiffen.

"Er…. Me and teme just have a temporary truce…." Naruto said as if reading her mind. It was true, anyway. He and Sasuke have come to terms to stop their battles for tonight. The reason? Well, that's something Naruto and Sasuke decided to never mention to anyone.

"Oh… Okay…"

Kakashi stared at his students for a while. He has finished his food a while ago and resumed to reading his book. Truth be told, he was quite intrigued at what happened after he left but, just like Sakura, he knows it'll be fighting a pointless battle.

Naruto gave out a loud slurp from his bowl, to Sakura's disgust and ordered for another. "Naruto.." She scolded. "Don't you have some manners?"

"Eh! Sakura-chan! You sounded like my kaa-san!"

"Well, it's because you're acting like a disgusting creature!"

"Che! Manners, manners! They're just prolonging the pain in my stomach!"

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's reply. Emptying her bowl, Sakura placed the small dish on the sink. "You should've just left it on the table." Tazuna's daughter insisted as she help her do the dishes. After being pushed away by Tsunami, Sakura went back to the dining room and spotted the ripped picture on the cabinet.

Inari, Tazuna's grandson, stiffened when she pointed at the object. "It's none of your concern." He whispered to himself, but with their trained ears, Team seven managed to hear his murmur.

That was when Tazuna told them the story of his stepfather. How the man bravely fought for his village, only to be executed in the end.

"I said SHUT UP!" Inari cried as he interrupts his grandpa's story. "Inari!" Her mother scolded, her eyes softened at her son.

"He's nothing but an idiot! Like him, all of you will die in Gato's hands! In this world, there's no such thing as Heroes!"

The whole room went quiet as they watch the crying man. That was when Naruto erupted. "How dare you call him an idiot! He fought for you, and all you do is disgrace him like a useless piece of shit?! My father risks his life protecting our village, and with that I'm proud of him!"

"But your father's the Hokage! Unlike mine, he has the power to protect you! Even if he doesn't have any, he still fought Gato! That's why he's an idiot!"

With that said, Inari stormed out of the room.

…

The room went quiet after Inari's outburst.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said to Tazuna's daughter. His face was down but he doesn't regret what he said. Hearing Inari's words just struck him so hard; he had to give him a piece of his mind. He understands the little boy's feelings. Yes, his father has the skills to protect them but that doesn't make him immortal. Every time Minato has to go out and fight some strong missing nins, Naruto can't help but worry about his father. But just because he's ready to give up his life for the village doesn't mean Naruto's angry at him. Heck, he's so proud of his father, he is willing to shout it to the whole world. And, after all, he knows that a Shinobi values his village first before his life.

Tsunami gave Naruto an understanding smile. She knows her son didn't mean everything that he said, and she was a bit gad that Naruto had said what he said.

"I'll just go out for fresh air." Sakura said, getting all the attention of the occupants in the room. Sasuke regarded his pink haired team mate with stoic, yet worried eyes. She had been quiet the whole time.

Kakashi stared as Sakura went out. _'That was quite a show..'_

Sakura couldn't help the suffocating effect inside the room. Staring at the moon, she can't help but wish the tightening of her chest to be removed. Surveying her surrounding, her eyes softened when she saw Inari sulking outside.

Approaching the little kid, she noticed just how devastated the little boy looked. Taking a seat beside the brooding teen, she spoke. "You know.. I envy you.."

Inari was lost for words at what she said. "Huh?"

"I said.." Sakura trailed, fumbling with the end of her pink locks. "I envy how you can cry just like that…"

Inari stared at her for a minute. "You're here to shout at me just like that blond haired man?!" He said accusingly.

Sakura stared at the moon once more, Minato's words keep echoing in her mind. _"Let's just say, Sakura-chan's mother saved us from doing something we'll forever regret."_

"Why do you envy me?" Inari spoke up, snapping Sakura from her thoughts. Sakura stared at him for a minute. "I… I actually don't know…" She confessed, confused at her own feelings. Seeing Inari freely express his hatred just made her jealous, stirring something inside her. "You know… Naruto's right… You're useless."

Inari glared at the girl in front of him. "WHY—"

"Your father must be disappointed in you." She said, her voice lacing with unknown anger. Inari tried to suppress a whimper from coming out his mouth but failed. "Like you know what it feels to lose someone!" He cried.

"I don't.." Sakura spat, standing up from her spot. Her voice was void of any emotion, making Inari shiver with guilt and fear. "I don't because I don't have one. Unlike you, I don't have a loving father who's willing to give his life just to protect me. Unlike you, I don't have an understanding mother who puts up with my pointless crying. And unlike you, I don't have a grandfather who's willing to bet his life just for his family to have a bright future."

Inari's voice suddenly turned mute at what she said, his spirits slowly dying in guilt. "I-I-"

Sakura bent down and kissed Inari's forehead. "But just like me, we can still change." She smiled at him. "Good night."

Staring at the older girl's form, Inari unconsciously touched his forehead, a large grin present on his face.

…

Sakura truly doesn't know why she said that. If Minato's words were true, then that means, just like Inari's father, her mother sacrificed her life just for the village.

"_My dream is to become the Hokage and make the people in my village acknowledge me!"_ She remembered saying to Haku when their topic drifted to their dreams. She remembered pumping her fist high and giving the black haired boy a large grin. _"Is that so? Well, my dream is quite simple. I want to protect my special person with everything I have."_

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to ignore the echoing words of her friend. Such a simple dream, yet she knew it has a higher value than hers. Opening her eyes, Sakura wondered whether her mother thought of the same thing.

Glancing at the sleeping blond on her left and the quiet black haired boy on her right, a small smile formed on her lips. For now, she might not understand how it feels to have someone to protect. But she knows, deep in her heart, that that time will soon happen.

That with her new friends, she'll soon have someone to value like how she values her life.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I hoped you liked the update XD the next chapter will be coming soon... I've been busy with school lately since it's my last year in high school... Anyways, Maligayang araw ng Kalayaan parasa mga kababayan ko! XD Review!**


	7. Hajimari no hi

_Chapter 6_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey, how are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura stifled a yawn as she watches her team mates from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke was walking beside her, hands stuffed inside his pockets. His eyes were trained in front, alert and determined as he watches every step they took.

The sun hasn't fully bloomed in the sky yet, here they are, accompanying Tazuna to the bridge; the old man insisting that he must be escorted at all time. Not that she has the right to complain, though, since this is their mission.

"How come Naruto can stay?" Sakura prevented herself from whining but failed. It was just too unfair for them to leave Naruto and let him sleep more.

"He overdid himself last night, after challenging Sasuke for another tree climbing competition." Kakashi explained, giggling now and then as he reads his perverted, orange book.

"Why can't I stay?" She glared at the white haired jounin, crossing her arms on her chest. She wasn't able to get any sleep last night; one of her night mares decided to haunt her again, and now she's stuck without any form of rest.

Sasuke scoffed at her left side, cocking one of his famous smirks at the girl. Sakura glared at the teasing man, seething at how he seems to be annoying the hell out of her since he woke up. "I never knew you were the type to whine."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Now, now… Let's not get started with one of your pointless arguments again.." Kakashi scolded his students, earning a pointed glare from the girl while a small sneer from the boy.

Kakashi dead panned at his students' reactions. _'Don't they respect their elders anymore?'_

Giving out a deep sigh, he begrudgingly closed his favorite book. "It's been three days since Zabuza's attack." The white haired copy nin started.

This caused Tazuna to stiffen. Hearing the missing nin's name could inflict a daunting form of dread to the old man, considering that he is the main target. Sakura, though, is quite excited. Despite the fear of dying, the idea of meeting the rouge nin and engaging in battle with him would mean that she would have another chance to prove her worth. Dangerous or not, Sakura's aching to have some action.

Sasuke's left hand twitched with anxiety. Like Sakura, Sasuke's begging to have some action. _'I'll prove my father that I'm more capable that Itachi.'_

Kakashi studied the people at his side, his scrutinizing gaze never leaving Sakura's form. She was fighting to stop the small grin from forming on her lips. Whatever is going on in her mind, Kakashi doesn't have a clue.

"That's why we must be more cautious, not knowing when and where he'll attack." He continued.

They nodded at what he said, understanding clearly the meaning of his words. They must be alert. And being alert is what they'll do.

Silence enveloped the four, that was until Tazuna paused in her steps and began to tremble. "W-What the heck happened here?"

His question alerted the three ninjas. Sakura scanned the area, noting that they have arrived at the bridge. "Zabuza.." She murmured to herself as her emerald eyes watch the unconscious forms of Tazuna's workers, their head lying face down on the ground.

The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood, small lumps appearing on her arms. "W-Who did this?" Tazuna gasped as thick mist surround them.

Sasuke and Sakura, on instinct, positioned themselves on either side of Tazuna, Kakashi taking the front. "He's alive, just like what we thought." Kakashi said to his students, scanning the perimeter with his lone eye.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." A maniacal voice resounded around them. Sasuke started trembling at Zabuza's voice, his hands clenching the kunai he took from his pouch. "You still have those brats with you?" The rouge asked, his form still concealed in the thick fog. "One's trembling."

Sakura glanced around her, wondering who he was referring to since Naruto is gone.

"I'm trembling…." Sasuke said, answering Sakura's question. Then, out of nowhere, eight clones appeared before of them. From her side, Sakura could make out a smirk forming on Sasuke's face.

"with excitement." He finished, leaping at the clones after Kakashi's signal.

"He's improved, huh? Looks like you finally have a rival." Zabuza's now visible form said, the 'tracker nin' who faked, killed him, standing at his side. The boy nodded, glancing at the black haired man as he analyzes his feautures.

Sakura glared at the long haired boy in front of her. "It was just an act, ne, sensei?" She spat, glancing at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, giving the girl a small chuckle. "Yes, Sakura, it was."

The masked boy internally flinched after hearing the pinkette's voice. Ignoring the guilt bubbling inside, he composed himself and averted his head to the black haired boy. "Impressive, even if the clones were just one tenth of the original."

Sakura flinched at the familiar voice. _'No, it can't be.'_

"I'll be the one to finish you." Sasuke sneered at the masked boy.

"But we still have the advantage. Go!" Zabuza ordered to the boy. The masked man then began to twirl around in an incredible speed, creating a small version of a tornado as he launched himself towards Sasuke.

"Sakura, stay by Tazuna's side at all times!" Kakashi shouted as he takes his place in front of Tazuna.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting back and forth between Sasuke and the masked boy. She hopes that the tingling sensation in her gut, the one telling her that she knows the masked man, is wrong.

….

Sakura can't fight the smirk from forming on her face as she watches Sasuke counterattack his opponent's jutsu.

'_It seems Sasuke was able to apply what we learned.'_ Sakura observed to herself after witnessing Sasuke's successful escape within the masked man's Thousand Needles of Death.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke said as the masked man retreats back to his master.

Kakashi snickered in front. "I can't have you underestimating my students now, can't I?

"You see.. Sasuke, here, is the number one rookie in Konoha." The white haired jounin challenged, his voice lacing with unknown pride at Sasuke's fight. Despite the aching envy in her heart, Sakura can't help but agree. Sasuke, being the second son of the Uchiha clan's leader deserves to be acknowledged. "Sakura is one of the brightest in the village."

Sakura beamed at the praise. _'Shannaro!'_

"And the other one, is the Hokage's one and only son. The loudest ninja in the village."

"The blonde haired kid?" Zabuza said mockingly, as if disbelieving Naruto's heritage. "He's the yellow flashes' son?" He laughed. "Oh well. Haku…" He glanced at the masked boy.

Sakura stiffened at what he called the boy, her eyes widening."Haku!" She gasped to herself.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to look at her. She was trembling, the hold on her kunai loosening as she stare at the masked boy. Kakashi was about to question her reaction when Zabuza began to laugh.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, little girl?" He glanced at the trembling girl, raising an eyebrow on how she seemed to know Haku. "Finish the boy, Haku. I'll handle the rest."

"Yeah." He said as he slowly clasps his hands and cross his middle and forefinger, forming a hand seal.

Sakura stared at Haku, anger boiled inside her at the thought of him deceiving her all this time. With speed she didn't know she had, Sakura pushed Sasuke away from where he stood.

The temperature around her dropped as the water around her rose to from twenty-one, rectangular looking mirrors. Before Sakura could even comprehend what was happening, she was caged inside the mirrors with no escape.

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted from outside, standing from where Sakura pushed her. "Sakura!"

'_What's this?'_Kakashi thought to himself as he watch his student get trapped inside the mirrors.

Haku skeptically stared at the girl in front of her. _'I'm sorry..' _He then approached the mirrors, and entered one without hesitation.

Sakura watched in shock as an image of Haku appeared on the mirror he entered. Soon, the same image was replicated to each ice mirrors, confusing her as she wondered where the true Haku is.

"You made a big mistake by pushing the boy away, little girl." Zabuza laughed from his position, watching the scene transpire before him with interest.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." Haku's voice resounded, his image in each mirror speaking. Sakura stared at him, her brows furrowed as the anger inside her intensify. "Sorry your ass!" She snarled.

Seeing that Sakura was in danger, Kakashi charged at the mirrors with the goal of breaking her free. But before he could close the distance between him and the mirrors, Zabuza appeared and blocked his path.

"It's not your battle to fight, Kakashi. I'm your opponent. That girl was an idiot for pushing the Uchiha away. Now, she's dead."

Fearing for Sakura's safety, Sasuke grabbed another kunai from his pouch and prepared to attack the mirrors from outside. "No, Sasuke! Stay beside Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted before a clone of Zabuza appeared and ran towards the bridge builder. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he blocks the clone's attack, the strength of the clone was tree times stronger than the ones he finished before.

Sakura doesn't know what was happening outside anymore. "Why?" She asked Haku as he watched the boy remove his mask.

"I told you. My dream is to protect the one I hold dear." He stated calmly. "And that happens to be Zabuza."

"Bullshit!" Sakura shouted as she charge towards one of Haku's mirrors. "You should've just left me lying inside the forest, Damnit!"

"I'm sorry…"

…

"You of all people know why I'm doing this, Sakura." Haku said, his voice resounding inside the cage as one of his images began to descend in an abnormally fast rate.

In a heartbeat, my left shoulder was stabbed by three sendons, blood gushing out of the wound. A scream escaped my mouth as I try to endure the pain. Summoning some of my remaining strength, I took two kunais from my pouch before throwing one at his direction, the other one in my hand as I charged.

"Why won't you just give up?" He hissed, half of his body materializing as he easily repels the weapon, catching it with ease in his hand. Smirking, I watched as the illusion I placed in the weapon disappears and the small tag attached to the kunai explodes.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see Haku retreating back to one of his mirrors, narrowly avoiding the explosion as the edge of his kimono burns. Taking this as an opportunity, I jumped to one of the mirrors, a kunai infused with chakra in my hands.

But just like his earlier attacks, all the mirrors around me began to shine, blinding me with white light. The next thing I knew, pain was shot through my body like a fire, burning every inch of my skin.

An inaudible growl hissed in my mouth. Lifting my head up, I managed to glare at one of Haku's mirror images, the anger in the pit of my stomach increasing.

"Y-You expect me to understand why you're ready to kill someone innocent just for some crazed, old business man?" I lashed out, my eyes starting to itch due to the tears I'm preventing to form. Shinobi must not show any form of emotion to their enemy despite the pain they are feeling.

It has been awhile since I was trapped in his mirror cage, dodging most of his attacks as I give him some of my futile ones. This is one of those times where I wish I know Sasuke's fire jutsu or Naruto's special shadow clones.

"I am just a tool, Sakura-chan. I follow what my master tells me." He said, the volume of his voice decreasing with every word.

The pain in my left arm intensified. Channeling chakra to my hand, a faint green light appeared as I struggle to heal my badly injured arm. "T-Tell me.." I croaked out, wincing at how dry my throat seemed due to the pain. Standing up, I let out an agonizing gasp as fire seems ricocheted throughout my legs. Tears forming at the corner of my eye as I drop, kneeling on the ground. "If Zabuza told you to kill the parents of an innocent child, will you do it?"

There was a pause before he replied.

"Yes."

Hearing his answer, something inside me bubbled. Unable to suppress the unknown feeling, I laughed. "You told me before that you were abandoned when you were a child. Isn't killing the parents of an innocent child means that you're subjecting it to the same fate you've been through?"

"Like what I told you before, my dream is to protect the person that I care for. As long as I can hold my dream, I'll do everything that my Master tells me."

"Nonsense! Weren't you the one giving me hope, a few days ago? Then why are you doing this, destroying the dreams of this village?!" I shouted, the pain in my body forgotten as anger wash into me.

"I am just a tool of my master, and I'll remain like that as long as I can be by his side."

Hearing his words made my heart grow numb. "Tool? Is that what you are to him?" I said as I push myself up from the ground, my knees trembling below.

Haku didn't reply, his face void of any emotion. Clasping my hands to form a couple of hand seals, I summoned two replicas of myself at my side, each holding a kunai.

"Tell me.." I rasped out, trying to even my breathing. I have had enough of his useless speeches. "How? How can you love someone who treats you like a weapon?!"

Pushing chakra to my feet, I leapt together with my clones to one of his ice mirrors, only to be defeated by his speed. Crashing back to the ground, I winced as my back scream out in agony, causing my upper body to jerk upwards. If I ever get out of this alive, I'm sure I'll have one nasty bruise behind my back.

"Love doesn't always mean you'll benefit from it. For me, as long as my master is contented, I am happy."

My heart clenched. _'Zabuza is lucky to have someone like you..'_

Coughing out blood, I shakily placed my hand on the ground to prevent my body from falling. My mind was fighting the urge to fall asleep and surrender to unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." I Haku's voice echoed, repeating inside my head like a mantra. Frustration bubbled inside me as I force my shaky legs up. If this will be my end, then I'll at least die standing.

My surroundings light up as he prepares his final blow. I closed my eyes as exhaustion finally dominates my being. As darkness clouds my eyes, I heard a deafening scream coming from outside.

Waiting for my end, my mind turned confused when nothing came. _'Do you really feel nothing when you're dead?'_ I wondered, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. Something is wrong, definitely wrong.

Mustering the remaining strength I have, I opened my eyes.

There before me was Naruto, kneeling on the ground with numerous sendons sticking out of his body.

My eyes widened as I watch his breathing slow down, the swirling symbol on his back proudly facing my face. Tears streamed down from my eyes as realization hit me.

Naruto had just saved my life.

With adrenaline rushing back, I urgently scratched my hurting throat to say something. To my dismay, nothing came out; only desperate gasps reached my ears.

Staring at his back, I watched as he slowly turns his head, glancing from his shoulder to give me one of his blinding smiles. Raising my chin, I cried as I saw his smile disappear, his whole body slumping to the ground.

"NARUTO!"

….

The fog around him thickened as he finishes the last of Zabuza's clones.

Impaling a kunai on his shoulder, Sasuke made sure to hear the sound of water droping before he returned to his post next to Tazuna. To say that he's pissed would be saying an understatement. Sasuke is beyond enraged, the thought of Sakura trapped inside the enemy's kekkai genkai never disappearing his mind.

Letting out an annoyed growl, Sasuke closed his eyes to focus on enhancing his hearing. The fog has thickened ten times more than before, leaving the area with zero visibility.

"Stay close to me, Tazuna!" He called to the old man, preparing for any incoming attacks with a kunai in his hand.

"Hai!" The old man squeaked before nearing the form of the black haired boy.

To his right, a few feet to the west, Saseke could hear the constant banging of weapons and jutsus. Focusing more to his hearing, he could make out the faint noises of Zabuza and Kakashi's voices as they continue to summon more of their techniques.

Satisfied with the knowledge that his teacher is battling well from afar, even in the thick fog, Sasuke settled in finding for his pink haired team mate. On the other side of the bridge, he could make out the faint whimpers of Sakura while a group of whizzing sounds resounded in the air. Focusing more, his heart skipped a beat when a piercing scream reached his ears.

"Sakura!" He snapped, trying to find where the shout came from. "Damnit!"

Just as he began to head towards where his pink haired team mate would be, another clone of Zabuza appeared, the replica of his gigantic sword swinging towards him.

"You won't be going anywhere, little boy." It teased as the big sword clang with his kunai. Just before he goes back to where Tazuna was, two more clones appeared.

Sasuke cursed at the thought that he won't be able to guard the bridge builder while he was surrounded.

"Teme!"

And for the first time, Sasuke was glad that the idiot showed up.

"Naruto! Guard Tazuna!" He ordered. As if on cue, Naruto produced a dozen of his clones and helped Sasuke by handling the other two.

"Where were you, idiot?" He snarled, thinking how everything would've been easier if Naruto had been with them in the first place.

"Some of Gato's men came to Tazuna's house. I just have to finish them off before I go here." Naruto smirked, his previous battle replaying in his mind as he dodges one of the clones' attack.

Tazuna stiffened at the thought that his family was attacked. "How are Tsunami and Inari?!" He shouted to the blond haired brat. "They're fine old man! Have some faith in me!" Naruto reassured as he finish on of the clones.

Doing a couple of hand signs, Sasuke produced a medium sized flame from his mouth; quickly diminishing Zabuza's remaining clones. The fog around them shifted at the sudden change of temperature, allowing Sasuke a clearer view of the bridge builder and Naruto.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Then, a piercing scream resounded throughout the battle field.

Before Sasuke could even react, Naruto has already jumped to where the scream came from.

For the first time, Sasuke felt something lit inside his chest, leaving his body stiff and cold. He was scared, scared about the wellbeing of his team mate. The urgency of doing anything crept into him, just to make him forget the fear of losing someone.

Just as he was about to run towards where he assumes Sakura would be, an unbearable pain shot through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tazuna asked at the kneeling boy. Guilt washed into him, thinking how it was his fault why these kids are suffering.

"I-I'm fine." The Uchiha rasped out as he scratches his now itching eyes, the pain now ebbing away.

Tazuna's eyes widened as he watch the black haired boy open his eyes. His normal, onyx eyes were replaced with red, bloody ones, similar to the one the white haired jounin has.

"You!" He gasped, pointing to the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke smirked as realization seeped into his mind.

He has now activated his sharingan.

….

Everything went still as I stare at the lying body in front of me, my sight blurry from all the tears streaming down.

"N-Na-Naruto…"

I shouted as pain shot through my back.

Before I knew it, I was impaled to the ground. My whole body numbed as tears roll down my face.

"I'm sorry." I heard one of the images say.

"I won't kill you but, I can't promise the same thing to your remaining comrades."

My breath hitched, his words blocked from reaching my ears. _'No! It can't be! Naruto isn't dead… he is….'_

My mind went black. Everything around me seems numbed. The world around me stilled.

Naruto, is dead?

The picture of his bloodied face, grinning at me like he wasn't stabbed in his whole body, appeared in my eyes once more. Then, the image of a crying Kushina entered my mind.

Naruto, gone?

Fear spread in my heart.

What will I say to Minato-sama if I walked through the gates with the news of his son dead? Will I be able to watch him break down? Watch him cry?

Acid rose in my throat, my chest tightened.

The Namikaze family had always been the sun in my life.

Warm but painful to look at.

But, what will I do if they suddenly disappeared? What will I do if they too, started to hate me?

The thought made it harder for me to breath.

Naruto has always been there. Together with Sasuke, they have never failed to make my day complete despite the envy I feel towards them. Suddenly, the idea of hating them made me want to hurl, a sickening feeling settling down in my stomach.

If he's gone, what will I do?

Now that he's gone, what will I do?

Something in my stomach burned.

He has always been there, even when I pushed him away, he is there.

By my side.

The burning sensation in my body intensified, rage the only thing in my mind.

Before I could even think of what I'm doing, everything went black.

…..

There is one thing Zabuza has proved to Kakashi, and that's he's someone not to be underestimated. Even with his sharingan now activated, he'll admit that he is having a hard time in their battle.

But, even if he is someone strong, Kakashi shouldn't be underestimated himself.

Studying the missing nin in fron of him, Kakashi silently formulated a plan on how to end his life. Underneath his masked, a smirk formed on his face as the blood running throughout his veins, pump up with adrenaline. It's been a long time since Kakashi felt this way, the feeling where anytime, dearth will be coming his way.

Just as the right plan forms in his head, something awfully, eerie clouded in the air.

Kakashi's blood ran cold.

Zabuza stared in disbelief as he halts his movement to take in the form of his opponent. The air around him has shifted, the smell of dread lingering in the air.

'_No! This chakra can't belong to Kakashi! It's too much powerful to belong to him.'_ He stared wide eyed at the white haired jounin.

Kakashi, for a first time in years, felt remorseful at the presence of the familiar chakra. _'Sakura!'_

His mind jolted into different things at once. If the seal keeping the demon within Sakura breaks, none of them will be left alive.

"Looks like I have to end our battle now, Zabuza." He glanced at his still stiff opponent.

Zabuza, hearing Kakashi's words snapped out from his thoughts and began to laugh. "And how will you do that, Kakashi? If I remembered well, I have the upper hand a while ago."

"There are reasons why we must keep the past aside, Zabuza." He stated calmly as he draw a large scroll from one of his pockets. Biting his thumb, Kakashi smeared the scroll with his blood. "Just because you had the upper hand five minutes ago, doesn't mean you still have it now."

Zabuza's eyes widened as a large number of dogs appeared from the scroll and began to retraint him. "You see, the only reason why I allowed you to injure me is because I need to acquire your scent. Don't worry, this time, I'll finally end it."

With the last sentenced said, Kakashi propelled himself towards the black haired ninja, blue lightning enveloping his right hand.

…..

Haku stared at the girl on top of him.

Her eyes were closed, her eyes brows furrowed as tear continue to flow down her cheek, landing softly on Haku's battered face.

"W-Why?"

Everything happened in a flash to Haku. A few minutes ago, Sakura was sprawled hopelessly on the ground, her eyes dull as she cries for the loss of her team mate.

The next second, she was standing, her eyes turned slit as fangs grow out from her teeth. Her soft hands turned into claws as a dark, malicious chakra whirl around her form.

She turned into something Haku would call a monster.

The next thing he knew, he was being attacked by her newly transformed body. All of his attacks turned futile as she simply counter them with her roar. He attempted to attack him physically, but that only drew him to where he is now, bloodied as she pin him on the ground.

He remembered how she grabbed him easily despite his speed, releasing a large amount of chakra as she sent him flying to one of his mirrors with her punch. This cancelled his jutsu, rendering him weak and vulnerable at the vicious girl.

But when he was expecting her to kill him and avenge her fallen team mate, she stopped.

"W-Why? W-Why don't you ki-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura cried as she buries her head on the crook of his neck. If it wasn't for the fact that his life was on the line, Haku would've blushed at the intimacy of her gesture. Relishing the fact that his only friend is with him, Haku gathered some of his remaining strength and skeptically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You…" He heard her say, her voice muffled in his shirt. "You're my friend, too. I, I-I can't just kill you! You stupid-stupid!"

"I am nothing but a tool, Sakura-chan. But I appreciate what you've done. Please…" His grasped on her tightened. "As my friend, do me the favor of ending my life. I am no more of use to my master, and as a useless tool, I must be disposed."

Sakura jerked her head away from him, both of her hands on either side of his head as she supports her upper body. "Stupid! You're not a tool! You're my friend! So you're not useless! I-I can't just kill you!"

Haku's eyes widened at the desperation in her voice. "I killed your friend; I do not care about you. So end my life."

Sakura stared at him; Naruto's bloodied body appearing in her mind. Suddenly, her resolve disappeared, everything went dull again. "I-I…"

But before she could even reply, Haku has already pushed her away from him before vanishing in thin air.

….

Sasuke stared at the unmoving body of his friend.

Approaching Naruto's still body, he decisively plucked out the two sticking sendons on the back of his neck. A few seconds later, Naruto's body jolted upward as he began to cough out blood.

"Teme!" He shouted as if he nothing terrible has just happened to him.

For a minute, Sasuke thought that he had lost his best friend (though, he'd never admit it out loud). If it weren't for his new ability, he wouldn't have seen the strange blockage on Naruto's chakra path ways and knew that the idiot was just temporarily paralyzed by the sendons sticking out of his back.

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he has just grown two heads. "You have activated your sharingan!" He shouted loudly. Trust Naruto to never keep quiet despite the difficulty of the situation.

Sasuke nodded at the Namikaze prodigy, a smirk adorning his face.

"Wait, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered, the memory of Haku's nonstop wave of sendons returning to his wake. "I thought I was dead."

"That kid was never going to kill you." Sasuke explained as he offers Naruto a hand, pulling him up from the ground. "It seems he was never aiming to kill any of us in the first place."

Then, at the corner of his eyes, he saw it.

….

Everything stood still.

Kakashi stared, wide eyed at the young man in front of him, the sound of a thousand birds echoing in his ear.

A few inches away from his electricity filled hand is Haku's chest, moving up and down in an erratic way.

Sasuke gave out a loud sigh at his successful plan of stopping Kakashi's technique worked, his arms forcefully wrapped around the jounin's waist.

"Haku!" Zabuza let out, breaking the silence.

The dogs restraining Zabuza disappeared as Haku surrounds them with his mirror and impale each with his needles.

With exhaustion finally getting the better of him, Haku collapsed down on the ground. Kakashi, seeing that Zabuza won't be moving for a while, diminished his chidori, glancing at Sasuke as he gives him the signal to let go.

Complying at the jounin's wish, Sasuke released his hold on Kakashi and took a couple of steps back. Behind him, Naruto appeared, the bridge builder following close to him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. If it weren't for you, I would've killed an innocent young man." Kakashi said, averting his gaze to the now unconscious boy on the floor. Within his battle with Zabuza, he learned the melancholy past of Haku, having been orphaned at a young age due to his special ability.

Zabuza stared at Haku, anger rising inside him at the idea of the boy being defeated. "Stupid! Now, I have no more use of you! You useless brat!" He spat, kicking Haku's body away.

Naruto stared at what he did. "How dare you do that?! He was willing to die for you yet you just kicked him away!"

Zabuza laughed. "Haku's nothing but a tool to me! Now that he's useless, I have no need of him." He said. Using the chance Haku has given to him, Zabuza forcefully swung his sword at the copy nin's direction.

Kakashi, reading Zabuza's movements acted fast and jumped away from Zabuza's attack. Averting his eyes to where Haku's form lies, he could see Sasuke jumping away from the scene with the body of the sleeping boy slung around his back. Deeming a safe place, he gently laid Haku on the floor.

"Naruto, step back. This is not your fight." Kakashi ordered as he began to dodge Zabuza's swings once more.

…..

Sakura stared, the pain on her body increasing as she lay on the ground with her back. She couldn't think straight, anymore. Plenty of things are clogging her mind.

Somewhere, within her, something stirred.

As she watches dark spots appear in her sight, Sakura could hear a low, menacing growl echoing in her ears.

"**So, the brat decided to show, huh?"**

Then, she was swallowed in darkness.

…..

Zabuza knows that anything he'll do right now would be useless. Both of his hands were incapacitated, preventing him to make any jutsu, which means, he's now weak and vulnerable.

"Well, what do we have here? Zabuza was defeated? I never knew you were that weak, Zabuza?" All heads turned to where the voice came from, there; they saw a man dressed in a suit with a cane in his hand, surrounded by a large army of men.

"What's the meaning of this, Gato!" Zabuza shouted, enraged at the presence of the man named Gato.

"Well, you see, Zabuza. There had been a few changes in my plan." The man, Gato, laughed, tapping his cane on the bridge a few times. "Your pay is just too high for me, so here, you'll die now."

Zabuza stared at the ground. "Looks like our fight ends here, Kakashi. I am no longer one of his men." Kakashi gave a small nod, looking at Gato with the same intense in Zabuza's eyes. "I agree."

"Well, I can see you did well on the missing nin. Too bad I have to kill all of you now." Gato laughed, his men following his example. Noticing Haku's laying form on the ground, he approached the sleeping boy's form, a glint of spite present in his eyes. "Ha! This is the boy who dares defile me!" He spat before lifting his stick to whack the boy's face.

Before his stick fully reached Haku's face, Naruto came and took him away from Gato's grasps. "Hey you!" He shouted at Zabuza. "He was about to hurt your comrade yet you just stood there!"

"I don't know what you did to him but, I can see how much he values you! You should be thankful for having him in your life! If there is someone useless here, that would be you! You're the useless piece of shit here, not this boy!" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza just stared in disbelief, the meaning of his words echoing in his mind. Memories of him together with Haku came rushing to his mind. Before he knew it, tears were running down his eyes.

"I-I… You're right. I'm the useless piece of shit."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask while Gato let out a sarcastic laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day where the famous Demon Ninja of the Mist cries. Too bad, all of you will die."

"That's where you're wrong." Naruto shouted from his spot, approaching the bridge builder, he gently laid Haku down beside him. "You have to look after him now, gramps." He said to Tazuna.

Tazuna let out a crooked grin. "With pleasure." He laughed.

Sasuke then appeared beside him, Sakura lying unconscious in his arms. "Watch over Sakura, too."

"This is my battle! Give me a kunai!" Zabuza smirked as he tore the bandage on his face.

"No way!" Naruto countered as he gives the missing nin one of his weapons. "You have to stay alive and pay all of your sins to Haku! My father said keeping the enemy alive is a much greater punishment because they have to live a life full of regret! That will be my punishment to you!" Naruto grinned.

"I've been itching for action since morning." Sasuke smirked, a kunai ready in his hand.

"Naruto's right. Our mission is to protect Tazuna, which means finishing them off a part of our mission too." Kakashi stated calmly behind.

"Just leave the old man to me!" A sinister grin appeared on Zabuza's face as he propelled himself to where Gato stood.

"Sure thing!" Naruto shouted as he produces twenty clones to handle the rest.

Kakashi stared in awe as he watches his previous enemy become his ally. Glancing at Konoha's top one rookie and Konoha's loudest ninja, Kakashi can't help but feel proud at his students.

'_They'll have a bright future waiting ahead of them won't they?'_

….

**A/n: Here's the next chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint you. Again, I apologize for any grammatical error. I am still learning new words to add in my vocabulary, and I admit that spelling isn't my forte.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate the support you guys have given me. I hope you continue to support my story in the future. Thank you also to those who add this story in their alerts and favorites. It really made my day and kept me motivated.**

**Please tell me what you think about the update. Review.**


	8. Onaji Sora Mitsumeteru Anata Ni

Chapter 7

_._

_._

_._

"_I want to see the same sky you gaze at."_

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drop_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura cautiously opened her eyes as the continuous rhythm of water falling from above resounded in her mind. Unconsciously, her hands scattered around the floor, searching for anything that might ease her aching mind.

Finding nothing, she diverted her task into staring at the ceiling above. There, Sakura could make out the old, rusty pipes intersecting behind the dim room, water dripping from the leaks, making the cold, dirty floor wet.

Propelling herself up into a sitting position, Sakura regarded the cold atmosphere with resentment. Stretching her shaky legs as she stands up, Sakura's hazy eyes focused at the long narrow hallway in front of her. It was straight and dark, but contains different door shaped entrances that probably lead to different passages.

Walking towards the isolated corridor, she thought that it would probably take time for her to venture into each room and find out what's inside. Furthermore, she doesn't know whether each hallways lead to other rooms, creating an infinite number of things for her to know.

This made her head ache worse.

Whether she's dead or not, Sakura doesn't know. The only thing she could remember is the feeling of pain piercing throughout her body.

But the idea of being dead does not bother her the most. It's the familiar, menacing aura radiating around the poorly lit hallway that is giving her the creeps.

As if on instinct, Sakura's feet started moving, leading her to the only thing that, despite the danger lurking, is not foreign to her. Reaching a particular section, Sakura turned left and began to walk deeper into the slim passage.

Despite her clouded mind, Sakura's heart was thumping really fast.

Interrupted by the sudden light coming from a head, Sakura looked up. Her feet taking nonchalant steps after the other, and before she knew it, she was standing before a huge gate; a paper inscribed with the kanji word for seal was keeping the cage like door locked.

That was where the evil chakra came out the strongest.

Her mind turned alert in a second, her eyes darting from left to right of huge prison

'What is this?' She thought to herself, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. She was overwhelmed with the urge of screaming in fear, calling someone for help. But due to the sheer pride inside her heart, she decided not to. If the death reaper will judge her, the least thing she could do is act like a true shinobi til the end.

Clutching her curled, right hand in her left, Sakura bravely approached the cage.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed inside the hollow room. Her right hand extended as she reach for the door, her left hand curled on her chest. As her hand slightly touch the cold door, a loud growl erupted from the dark cage.

Behind the wooden bars, Sakura could barely make out huge monster like eyes and sharp pointed teeth.

"**You look awfully a lot like her."**The thing behind the bars spat, his voice sending a wave of dread throughout Sakura's body.

Hearing the familiar voice, Sakura drew closer. But before her body could fully enter the small gap between the bars, sharp like claws appeared in front of her, all deadly and big.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden movement, her body quickly jerking away from the cage as a loud scream went out of her throat.

"Hey! What was that for!" She clenched her fist beside her before summoning her best glare. Her heart was thumping in an awfully fast speed inside her chest but she doesn't want to show it.

"**Damn that woman! And damn you! Seeing your petty little face reminds me of her! As soon as I get out of this dame cage, I'll kill you!" **

Sakura froze as the silhouette earlier became clearer. Behind the bars is a huge like fox, orange fox like monster, sitting with his sharp claws clenched on his sides. He has nine, huge fury tails behind him, all swirling in the different directions.

"W-What are you?" Sakura's voice cracked, her body turning cold in fear.

The aura the fox was giving off was screaming with rage, his red, slit eyes boring holes in her body. If looks could kill, Sakura's body would've been slaughtered by now.

"**Eh? You have the guts to visit me here yet you still don't know me?" **The monster's voice was deep, a growl emitted from his throat.

Sakura's mind turned blank. For once she was left speechless.

The creature glared at her, his eyes contorting in anger. A string of nausea erupted in her chest. Deeply, she recognized that stare before.

It was the same cold glare that the villagers were giving her.

But unlike their cold and hateful stares, the monster's glare was different. His glare was full of hatred; it was full with the intention of killing her.

Unlike the villagers, he was truly mad at her, angry for something she has done.

Sakura then felt angry for whatever she has done.

"**Cut that look before I kill you!" **Sakura jumped when his hands clawed the cage trapping him.

She was looking at him with remorseful eyes, something that the creature had never seen before.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered as she stares at her feet, her hands clenched at her side.

Kurama sneered at the guilt looking girl in front of him. His blood was boiling with rage, for her to dare show him such look, for her to dare show him like she understands.

The Nine tailed fox doesn't need pity. He's strong, powerful, everyone fears him, everyone loathes him. No one has truly cared. Yet, somehow, the small gesture has sent something entirely new to the nine tailed fox.

He had seen people cry before; calling for the loved ones he killed. This, though, is the first time someone had shown pity for him. The first time someone felt sorry for him.

Somehow, it felt, annoying, it felt insulting but deep inside, it felt relieving at the same time.

To know that the shinobi world hasn't truly gone mad.

Kurama stared at the frail looking child in front of him. She was shaking, the hands on her sides turning white because of her grip. However, her face was void of anger; it was void of the emotion he was accustomed to see from people like her.

She was acting strong yet showing that she's weak at the same time.

And for one of his containers to act so weak despite being in his presence was foreign.

Not even his previous jinchurikis cried before him. Kushina had always been strong when speaking to him, hiding her fear as she tells him of his hatred. She was one of the people he felt angry for being strong.

He could still remember how he would lust for her death, think of how she would taste in his mouth.

'**And it would've been a reality if it weren't for that wretched girl'**

Image of a pink haired woman shielding the Namikaze couple from his claws appeared in his mind.

Before she appeared, Kurama was savoring the moment of tasting Kushina's fear. It was one of the best things that happened in his life, the time when he could see the villagers of Konoha hopeless, the time where even Minato's façade isn't enough to cover his fear.

All of those things ended because of that one nuisance.

And she was standing before him right now, looking at him with sorry eyes.

He doesn't know whether he'd be glad or annoyed at her. Yes, she's broken, but not because of what he's done.

Anger riled up inside him.

The blooming guilt in him changed into a blissful resentment.

She's torn..

Hurt..

And he would make it worse..

Soon, he thought, soon he'll be out of this prison.

"**You really don't know who I am?"**

His voice resounded in the cage.

"**Pathetic! To think that I've been inside you all this time!" **He laughed.** "Minato must've done a good job in hiding the truth"**

Sakura's attention snapped back at him, her eyes staring at his with disbelief. This made the grin on his lips widen. "What are you talking about?! What do you mean about you being inside me all this time?!"

Her voice was strong, replacing the soft, understanding one a few seconds ago. This made him laugh, it was a wonder how someone's mood can change so easily.

"**You don't know?" **He laughed, making the whole room rumble.** "Don't you know the great tragedy of October 10?"**

Sakura raised a mocking eyebrow at what he said. "Of course I do, that was the day when Konoha was struck by the great typhoon! Many died that day, leaving our village in shambles." She proudly shouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she remembers Iruka's exact words. The tenth of October was one of Konoha's historic days, not only did it speak of the great storm, it is also the day when Naruto was born.

The monster inside the cage roared in laughter. **"And that's the best excuse Minato can think of?"**

Sakura bit her lower lip as she watch the huge fox roll in glee. "Hey! What do you mean the best excuse he can think of?" She seethed, angry at how he was mocking one of the men she respects. Minato had always been there for her, guiding her in her problems. She won't let some weird fox mock him like that, especially in front of her.

"You know what! You're pathetic! I'm leaving!" Closing her eyes, Sakura turned as she faces the passage she came from. But before she could take a step away from the huge cage, the beasts' commanding voice stopped her. **"Your life is a lie, little girl. Minato had always been lying at you. Heck, the whole village has."**

The sadistic grin on his face grew when Sakura turned around. By the look on her face, the ninetails knew he has struck a chord.

"What do you mean—"

"**The storm never occurred, it was just a lie made to hide the truth."**

Sakura made an annoyed with her tongue, "You expect me to believe that what you're saying true?"

_**Kurama mentally laughed at the girl's front. 'I'll break you soon, little girl….'**_

"**Ahh. You see, twelve years ago, just after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, there was a great and powerful beast that attacked the peaceful village of Konoha." **The nine tails told in a bored like voice, his head was lazily placed on his front arms while his eyes continue to bore holes on the pink haired child, watching her every move.

'_He's lying…' _Sakura assured to herself, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest. Her instincts telling her to run, shut her ears and go back to Tazuna's house. "I won—"

"**Hundreds, no, thousands died that day, both civilians and Shinobi as Minato, the reigning Hokage tries to stop fearsome beast." **His eyes glint as he watch the girl's eyes widen with realization.

"A-And how does that i-involves you?" Sakura stuttered, knowing clearly the answer to her own question. After all, she didn't top the written exams without nothing.

Kurama laughed at the trembling girl, his aura tripling than before. **"Ahh…" **He smirked, nearing his face to the cage. **"You see, I was the beast that killed thousands that day..."**

"So wha-?..."

"**And I happen to be inside of you."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**That's right my dear, you, and I… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Are one."**

...

Kuro drew out a heavy sigh as he continues to stare at the young lad in front of him. Itachi was seated at the chair across his, his black locks handsomely framing his stoic face as he casually drinks the tea he has prepared.

He sighed again, but this time quite defeated. The young Uchiha has been visiting his house for quite some time now, asking whether his niece was okay, if he was managing to handle the eatery alone and, if Tsubaki has finally awaken.

Picture of a raven haired boy, barging in his silent house while he was sleeping entered his mind. He would've thrown the next thing to him, which was the orange book he was reading before he fell asleep, if he hadn't saw the fragile looking body of his niece, dangling in the boy's arms, unconscious.

Dread crept into him when he realized what happened.

It wasn't the first time the black haired girl fainted. Truthfully, it was something that the two of them have been undergoing for the past years.

"It's been three days.."Itachi started his voice emotionless yet firm. "And she's still asleep."

There was a long pause between the two.

Itachi stared at the man across him; he was quite annoyed at how the later just ignored him, considering how he was never ignored by anyone before.

Placing the cup back on the table, Itachi gracefully placed his elbows on the table while he interlaced his fingers under his chin, his gaze never leaving the brown haired man.

Kuro silently sneered at the man before him. Giving out another deep breath, he nodded. "Yes, and it would probably take more days now, so leave." He spat to the stoic young lad.

Itachi, despite knowing the older man's irritation, stood up and made a motion of going to the raven haired woman's room. "I'll check on her to see if her temperature has decreased." He was a few inches from her door when Kuro's deep voice resounded from the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this? If you're planning to court my niece, better get out! She doesn't need a traitorous ninja like you. And I don't need another head to feed in this house!"

Itachi silently laughed at the man's statement.

"I am not making a move on your niece; I am simply concerned for the well-being of a friend and a co-villager. And, I am loyal to my village, and to the people who lives in it, so please do not accuse me of being traitorous."

Itachi glanced at the presence behind him, his coal black eyes staring at Kuro's relaxed form by the entrance of the kitchen while a barely visible smirk grace his lips.

"Also, you would not have to worry about a new person to feed in your house. My salary from working in the Akatsuki is simply enough to feed twenty more people, not to mention my income would increase more once I become the head of my clan."

Kuro's jaw dropped as he watched the Uchiha heir disappear inside the room of his niece.

"Y-You can court my niece anytime!"

"Tch."

.

.

.

'_Hn. Please do not be fooled, I am simply doing this for my mission. Nothing more, nothing less'_

…

Kakashi sneaked a peek from his pink haired girl. Unlike her usual bubbly self, she seems uptight and troubled lately. Something that even his densest student, Naruto noticed her sudden change after she woke up this morning.

Bringing his eyes back to his orange book, Kakashi silently recalled the events from two days ago. They were all fully healed, except for Haku who is still recovering from some of his bruises. It seems that Sakura's small knowledge about medical ninjutsu turned out to be a great help, something that he, as a sensei, is truly proud of.

Though, he still can't remove the feeling that there is something wrong about her odd behavior.

"Sakura-chan! Look at this! I developed a new technique from my sexy no jutsu! I'm sure Tou-san would be really proud once he learned that I combined his kage no bunshin technique with my own!" Naruto's loud voice boomed from afar.

He, together with Sasuke and Zabuza is helping Tazuna finish the bridge, after all, Zabuza did knocked out most of his workers, rendering them useless for a week. He smiled at the sight of his newly found friend helping the person he was just about to kill a few days ago.

Zabuza reflected his actions during the past years and repented for his sins, something that Haku was really thankful for. Now, they pledged to protect Tazuna's village in turn for accepting them with open arms.

Smiling at the 'youthful' men in front of him, Kakashi was suddenly distracted by an eerie presence besides him. But as quickly as it came, it suddenly disappeared. Glancing at his side, the white haired man took note of his tense looking student. Her hands were clenched while her head was down casted.

For a moment, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

He knew the presence before. It was the same one he felt during his battle with Zabuza, and the same one he dreaded twelve years ago.

"I'm tired, Kakashi-sensei? Would it be okay if I go back earlier than you guys?" Sakura was smiling yet her voice lacked the usual joyful tone she possessed, her bangs hiding her eyes from his view.

"Sure." He nodded, book a few inches away from his face. "You do look like you need a rest, Sakura."

Sakura gave a small nod at the white haired man before facing at the direction of the bridge builder's house.

"And Sakura." He called out. "I'm proud of what you've done to Haku."

"I simply mended some of his wounds, sensei. They're not even fully healed yet."

With that, Sakura went back to their headquarters, her pace quick and tensed.

.

.

.

"I wasn't talking about your skills."

.

.

.

"I was talking about how you taught him the value of friendship."

.

.

.

'_Something that I hope will be the thing that would save you someday..'_

_._

_._

_._

Kakashi stared at the disappearing form of his student.

.

.

.

"Guess I'll have to make a report soon."

…

My dream to become the Hokage was the only thing that kept me moving, it was the only thing that gave me hope.

Hope that someday I'll be accepted, that someday I'll be loved.

That someday, I'll become the sun that would shine over everyone.

I just want to see the same sky Naruto and Sasuke at. Feel what they feel, see what they see.

But I'll never be like them.

Clutching my head as I stifle a sob from coming out of my mouth, I stared at cold floor beneath me.

Now I understand why they hate me.

.

.

.

After all…

.

.

.

A monster can't look at the sky, much less be the sun.

….

**A/n: Gomenasai! I'm really sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been busy with a lot of things lately, moving to a new school. Anyways, I'm really thankful for the reviews. I'll try to update soon and belated Happy SasuSaku month!**


	9. Zero

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"_Destroy everything… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your suffering."_

.

.

.

"Are you okay?"

The question repeated inside Sakura's mind. Starring at the worried looking boy in front of her, she forced the corners of her mouth to twitch up and gave him gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes.." She trailed, her voice sounding soft yet defeated. "I'm fine."

"_**See? You're even lying now!"**_

She stiffened when she heard the achingly familiar voice echoing inside her mind. _Shut up!_ She retorted back.

"If you say so…" Haku glanced at the pink haired female before him. It's been two weeks since 'the battle' and Sakura has been acting strange.

Taking a sip from his tea, the brown haired boy contemplated whether to question his female friend further. Deep inside he is torn to know what was bothering his 'first' friend. After all, he could be the cause of this very change.

"Haku-kun…."

Snapping out of his reverie, Haku averted his attention to the pinkette. She was staring at the window beside her, her elbow placed on the wooden sill while the sides of her pink locks cover her eyes from his sight.

"What is it?" He smiled kindly, his heart anticipating the words she would say.

Silence enveloped the room before Sakura began to mutter something.

.

.

.

Haku stiffened at what he heard, his heart clenching when she turned to look at his eyes.

The warmth present inside her lush, green orbs was long gone; her face paler than it was before.

His grip on the mug loosened, the green cup landing with a thud on the table, spilling all its contents.

…

Naruto smiled as his mother squeeze his life out of him.

"YOU STUPID SON OF MINE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR MOTHER CRY! WHEN KAKASHI SAID THAT YOU ALMOST DIED, I FAINTED, YOU DUMB BOY! " Kushina shouted as she cries her eyes out.

Naruto softened at the words of his mother. Though the only thing that he understood from her speech is him being called an idiot, he knew that his mother was, no, is 'very' worried.

"Kushina, our son survived. And his a ninja, not to mention the son of my strong wife. He wouldn't be killed easily." He smiled at his choking son. _I just hope you survive this, my son._

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Kushina screamed, enough for the whole village to hear. "I-It's just that, it was his first 'real' mission and , and HE ALMOST DIED!"

Minato cringed at his wife's cry. Grabbing her arms, which are currently around their purple looking son, Minato guided his wife's hands around him.

"Let's just be thankful that he's here."

Kushina blushed when she felt the warm breath of her husband, fanning the crook of her neck. Removing an arm from his waist, she gently wiped the tears off her face, sniffing before he gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

"EWWW! Get a room!" Naruto shouted as he tries to recover his breath.

His mother glared at him while his father just smiled.

Warmth enveloped inside his chest at the sight of his parents. Never did he once thought he'd miss them this bad.

Standing up from the floor, Naruto jumped towards his family and enveloped them in a hug, his head barely reaching his father's shoulder.

"I missed you so much!"

Kushina smiled at his son before turning to look at her husband. "We missed you too." She said, crouching to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

Narutp laughed when his father suddenly lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Hey! I'm too old for this!" He laughed.

"For me, you're not." Minato laughed along.

A tear rolled down the red haired woman's cheek as she watch her family run around the room. In normal days, she would've scolded them for doing such a childish act, not to mention that her son is involved. Sooner or later something would definitely

-CRACK-

"Okaa-san! It was Tou-san's fault not me!"

"Naruto, my son, didn't I tell you to tell the truth?"

"But you broke it!"

Setting aside the pumping vein on the side of her head, Kushina decided to start making their supper. "No ramen for you two!"

"Okaa-san/Kushina!"

…

Sasuke stared at the wooden gate before him, the symbol of the Uchiha's proudly engraved.

And for the first time, he felt truly successful being one of the heirs of this clan.

"Sasu-kun!"

Before he knew it, he was enveloped inside a tight yet loving embrace.

"Mother." He smiled.

Wiping away a tear, Mikoto lovingly stared at his son. "Y-you're okay-y." She stammered in relief.

Fugaku glanced at his wife before turning his eyes to his son. "I heard what happened." He interjected before his wife could even start crying.

Sasuke nodded at his father, looking at him in the eyes. "The mission turned out to be harder than it was intended."

"Hn." The elder Uchiha said before turning to walk back to his house.

Sasuke felt disappointment creeping inside of him, but before he could form a visible frown on his lips, his father paused and glanced back to look at him.

"I am proud of your performance, keep up the good work."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words of his father, his heart skipping a beat as it fills with satisfaction.

_For the first time._

"Yes father." He said, fighting the grin threatening to form on his lips as they began to walk towards their house.

Mikoto felt like crying, feeling the joy of her youngest son. Grabbing his hand as they walk down the Uchiha district, she could literally see the stars in her son's eyes.

Arriving at their destination, Sasuke quickly made his way to his brother's room, knowing that he'd be sleeping at this time.

When Mikoto knew that her son was out of earshot, she turned and smiled at Fugaku. "That was really kind for you to do." She said as she awkwardly grabbed and squeezed his hand.

"Hn."

She smiled at her husband's lack of words. She knew he was telling her that he's not that much of an emotional retard. She laughed.

"And Mikoto," The stern voice of her husband grabbed her attention. "Tell Itachi to cancel his upcoming missions tomorrow, it is time for our son to learn one of the Uchiha's sacred technique. His sharingan must be trained soon."

The black haired beauty smiled.

"Hai."

…

Sakura stared at the village, her eyes void with emotion.

Lying down on the top of the monument of her most respected Hokage, Minato, her father figure, Sakura closed her eyes as she allows the cold ground seep into her skin.

_Cold be damned, like anyone would care!_

"_**That's the spirit."**_ The voice inside her head laughed. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura stood up and ran further into the woods, her voice shouting the same thing like a mantra.

"Stop, please, stop…"

She had had enough of his games.

Halting to a stop, Sakura crouched down the nearest tree and buried her head inside her arms, cradling her mind as she cries.

Her thought then drifted back to her earlier conversation with Haku.

"_What would you do if you learned I'm a monster? A demon? The very same thing that took away your joy?"_

_She asked._

_Looking at her friend's eye, she cringed when she saw the cup on his hands slip and landed on the table, spilling the tea he was drinking._

_The colors in her eyes returned in an instant as she worries for her friend._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Don't worry, I'll be the one to cle-" Before she could finish her sentence, a soft laugh came out of Haku's lips._

"_Are you speaking about me, Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she realized the connection. "O-O-Of course not! I was speaking of my—" She panicked when she realized she almost slipped. "Of my other friend!" She quickly interjected._

"_Sakura-chan." Haku's eyes softened. "I don't know what's troubling you." He looked at the guilty looking pinkette. "But seeing that you asked me what I'll do if ever I learned you're a monster.."_

_Sakura looked at him expectantly, his smile never wavering as she hold her cold hands._

"_I'd do the same thing you did to me, only a little different."_

_She raised a questioning brow at the brunette. "Huh?"_

_Haku stood up and placed both of his hands on the table, bringing his face near Sakura's._

"_If you're ready to hug me to the point of realization, then I'd be prepared to kiss you until you learned that you're far from being a monster."_

_Haku laughed when he saw the red face of his friend._

"Haku-kun…"

She whispered as her mind drifted to sleep.

"_You're far from being a monster!"_

"_**You and I are one."**_

"_You're my friend! You're not a tool!"_

"_**Get out of here you monster!"**_

"_I'll become the Hokage someday!"_

"_**Stay away from her, honey. She's nothing but a nuisance."**_

"_**Don't go near my store you thief!"**_

"_**Get away from me you murderer!"**_

"_**That's right my dear, you and I are one."**_

"_**I'm a beast and so are you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_In the end, Haku-kun…_

_I am a monster._

…

**CRANG**

"Tsubaki!" Kuro shouted as he watch his niece fall to the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you not to move when-"

Kuro's body froze when he met the young girls eyes.

_Red_

"**Be prepared, a storm is coming."**

…**.**

**A/n: I'm really sorry! I've been really busy lately, living in a place entirely new to me and studying away from my family. Life's been really hard, and my profs. aren't being any kinder. Also, please pray for my mother, she's been confined in the hospital lately and I can't even visit her. I've been really stressed lately, so I apologized for the errors and the late update. And thank you for the reviews, they really made my day. **

**I hope you liked the update. I know it's short but I just want to have a little preview on what would happen next. Hopefully, Chapter nine will be long and eventful.**

**Review please!**


End file.
